


pwede bang aminin

by bithuin



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, january 16, jeonghun, pano mag tag, pramis fluff to, tanga si sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithuin/pseuds/bithuin
Summary: crush ni Sehun si Jeonghan for 3 years.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. ‘di alam kung tama ba ‘to

**Author's Note:**

> [tnx 2 my beta sa help ily] finally had the courage to write for jeonghun again!! so please, if you’re just here to police the ship, don’t read this. hindi ko rin alam ba't pa ako nag-eexplain haha pero please if this is not your cup of tea, you can simply exit. ligtas na natin sarili natin sa mga notps natin para matahimik na tayo, oki? let people ship who they want as long as they’re not doing any harm.
> 
> may contain inaccuracies and typos na hindi na napansin. hindi ako magaling magsulat, pero i tried my best. this is for my kapwa jeonghunists :D (at sa mga soon to be na piniling basahin to.. kung meron man ;)
> 
> **title & chapter titles came from sigurado by zack tabudlo! :D you can listen to this song before or after reading kasi this was heavily inspired by that song and the song panaginip by sinai as well.
> 
> kunin at tanggapin... kung gusto mo lang naman hehe. i do hope you enjoy reading!

Kasalukuyang nakatulala si Sehun sa kawalan imbis na makinig sa professor niyang kanina pa nagpapaliwanag ng lesson nilang hindi rin naman niya maiintindihan.

  
  


_Parang masarap ang simoy ng hangin sa labas ah_ , isip niya habang pinagmamasdan ‘yung pagsayaw ng mga dahon ng puno sa labas dahil sa hampas ng hangin.

  
  


Kanina pa rin niyang iniisip na mag-cut na lang dahil ang boring ng class niya today.

  
  


_Mauna na kaya siya sa McDo? O tumambay muna sa dorm?_

  
  


Wala kasi ‘yung crush niya kaya wala siyang motivation.

  
  


Lakas maka-high school nung crush, pero palagi niya kasing pinaglalaban na masyadong malalim na sabihing mahal niya ‘yung tao… kahit 3 years na siyang may gusto rito.

  
  


Bilang hindi siya gaanong pala-kausap ng mga tao, wala siyang kaibigan sa klase. Hindi rin kasi siya sinamahan nila Kyungsoo dahil it’s about time raw na umaksyon na siya mag-isa.

  
  


Ang kaso, malapit na magtapos ‘yung sem nang wala pa rin siyang nagagawa. Kahit simpleng tumabi o umupo man lang ng malapit sa crush niya, hindi niya pa rin nagagawa. Palagi siyang naka-upo sa back row, pinaka left side dahil, ayun nga, hindi naman talaga siya interesado sa klase.

  
  


Nandito lang naman siya dahil kay Jeonghan Yoon.

  
  


Malakas siyang bumuntong hininga at patuloy lang na pinagmasdan ‘yung mga puno kahit na alam niyang wala namang magbabago roon.

  
  


Mas gusto niya pang pagmasdan ‘yun kaysa makinig sa professor niyang mukhang hindi rin alam anong pinagsasabi niya.

  
  


Sandali niyang tinignan ‘yung relo niya para silipin kung anong oras na at agad siyang napangisi nang makitang 20 minutes na lang, pwede na siya makaalis.

  
  


Gutom na rin kasi siya at may lunch silang magkakaibigan later kaya gusto na niyang umalis.

  
  


Maya-maya’y nakareceive na siya ng sunud-sunod na text mula kay Jongin at tinatanong kung nasaan na siya. Parang tuloy may demonyo na bumubulong sa tenga niyang mag-cut na siya.

  
  


Kaso sandali na lang naman, at tsaka inaasahan niya pa rin na hahabol si Jeonghan sa klase.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Much to his dismay, hindi talaga dumating si Jeonghan.

  
  


Nakabusangot tuloy siyang naglalakad papunta sa meeting place nilang magkakaibigan dahil hindi niya nasilayan ang crush niya ngayong linggo.

  
  


Absent kasi si Sehun nung first meeting this week kaya inasahan niyang sa second meeting makakapagkita sila, kaso kung kailan naman pumasok siya ay tsaka naman wala si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Oh, ba’t ang haba ng mukha ng baby namin na ‘yan?” bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun pero lalo lang siyang sumimangot.

  
  


“Wala siguro si Jeonghan,” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago kumagat sa burger na hawak niya.

  
  


“Nag-absent ‘yun kasi ayaw na niyang makita mukha mo,” pagbibiro ni Jongin pero hindi lang siya pinansin ni Sehun at kumuha sa fries na inorder ni Baekhyun, “Pero nakasalubong ko siya kanina eh.” Dagdag ni Jongin bago uminom mula sa coke niya at mabilis namang napatingin si Sehun sa kanya.

  
  


“Hindi siya absent?” kunot-noo niyang tanong.

  
  


“Nope, kasama niya pa nga si Jun eh. ‘Yung best friend niya?”

  
  
  


_Ah_. Si Jun.

  
  


Tumango lang si Sehun at sinimulang ubusin na ‘yung fries ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya sinisita nito at sinasabihang bumili siya ng kanya pero dahil bunso nga siya sa kanilang magkakaibigan, pinagbigyan na ulit siya.

  
  


“Diba may something sa kanila?” gatong ni Baekhyun dahil gusto niya makita anong magiging reaksyon ni Sehun. Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Sehun pero agad niyang binaling sa ibang direksyon ang tingin niya bilang pag papanggap na hindi siya nakikinig sa usapan nila.

  
  


“Nililigawan na yata ‘no?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Inikot ni Sehun ‘yung mata niya mentally kasi, _sus, anong nililigawan_. Kaklase niya ‘yung dalawa. Mukha namang hindi nililigawan ni Jun si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Hindi ba sila na?” sagot ni Jongin.

  
  


_Anong sila na?!_ Lalong lumalim ‘yung kunot ng noo ni Sehun. Sa sobrang panggigigil niya sa sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya, kumuha siya ng maraming fries at sinalpak sa bibig niya para sa pag ngunguya niya mailabas galit niya.

  
  


“Ay, baka kasal na talaga.”

  
  


_Kasal ampu—_

  
  


Mabilis na napatingin si Sehun kila Baekhyun na tinatawanan na siya dahil sa mga _palihim_ niyang reaksyon.

  
  


“Pinagtritripan niyo lang ako eh!” reklamo ni Sehun sa kanilang tatlo na patuloy pa rin siyang tinatawanan.

  
  


“Ba’t ka ba muna kasi apektado?” nakahalukipkip na tanong ni Kyungsoo, “Crush mo lang ‘yan, diba?”

  
  


Cue Jongin’s _oh, wala ka pala eh._

  
  


Sehun rolls his eyes, “Pwede ‘wag nangingielam,” pabalang na sagot niya. Inayos niya rin ‘yung upo niya kasi handa na siyang ipagtanggol ‘yung katangahan niya. “Porke’t crush lang bawal na ako maapektuhan? Kaya nga crush ko diba?” pag-explain niya with matching hand gestures, at hindi niya rin napigilang tumaas ng konti ang tono ng boses niya.

  
  


“Sinong _nagkakacrush lang_ for 3 years na hindi on and off? Gano ka kasure na hindi nag progress to something more yan?” pag-uusisa ni Baekhyun kasi hindi talaga siya naniniwala sa pinagsasabi ni Sehun.

  
  


Totoo nga naman, sinong nagkakacrush ng 3 years? Crush pa nga lang ba ‘yun kung hindi na nag-entertain si Sehun ng kahit sino after knowing Jeonghan’s existence?

  
  


Para talagang tumigil ang takbo ng mundo ni Sehun as soon as nakita niya si Jeonghan na naglalakad sa may Sunken na tila anghel dahil mas maliwanag pa si Jeonghan sa sinag ng araw na tumatama sa mukha niya.

  
  


Walang ginagawa si Jeonghan that time. Literal na naglalakad lang siya with a straight face, wearing an oversized white striped tee over his khaki shorts, holding his laptop at one hand while the other’s holding his coffee.

  
  


Hindi rin alam ni Sehun kung paano at bakit siya nagkagusto kay Jeonghan who was _simply_ walking.

  
  


Baka kasi feeling niya bagay ‘yung malaki niyang kamay sa hita ni Jeonghan. _Eme._

  
  


Sehun’s train of thought were cut short nang magsalita si Kyungsoo who was looking at him as if jinujudge siya nito, “Well, paano nga naman magpo-progress kung torpe si Sehun.”

  
  


Malakas na natawa si Jongin at tinuro pa si Sehun na mas lumalim na ang simangot ngayon, “Torpe ka pala eh!”

  
  


“Gago, kaya nga nag enroll ako sa same class niya diba? _Get on my level._ ” Sehun shrugs his shoulder kasi sobrang confident niya na big step na ‘yung nagawa niya. 

  
  


“Tangina ka tatlong taon na nakalipas ayan pa lang nagagawa mo. Same class nga ‘di naman nilalapitan, ano ‘yun?” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ayaw kasi nito sa mga tanga, which is exactly who Sehun is.

  
  


Kung tatanungin si Kyungsoo how he would describe Sehun, sasabihin niya lang ang 3Ts.

  
  


Torpe.

  
  


Talunan.

  
  


Tanga.

  
  


Inside joke lang naman siya nung una, kaso hindi rin nila alam kung bakit biglang isinabuhay ni Sehun ‘yung dapat joke lang.

  
  


“Ano ba!” nagmamaktol na sabi ni Sehun, “Bakit ba pinepressure niyo ako?”

  
  


Sabay-sabay na kumunot ang noo nung tatlo dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun.

  
  


“ _Pressure?!_ ” halos pasigaw na sabi ni Jongin, “Huy, anong pressure! Sabi namin kumilos ka na kasi _it’s been 3 years!_ Hanggang diyan ka na lang?”

  
  


“Gago,” ang tanging nasagot ni Sehun kasi hindi niya rin naman alam anong sasabihin niya.

  
  


“Yeah. _Gago_.” Madiing sabi ni Jongin, emphasizing the gago.

  
  


Pa’no kasi, ilang taon na bukambibig ni Sehun si Jeonghan pero hanggang tingin lang sa malayo ang nagagawa niya kasi tuwing susubukan nilang palapitin si Jeonghan pag magkakasama sila, laging umaalis si Sehun.

  
  


Syempre, kahit sila pagod na rin sa katangahan ng kaibigan nila.

  
  


“Do something naman, Se!” frustrated na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


“Ayoko nga, okay na nga ako sa ganito.”

  
  


Malakas na napabuntong hininga ‘yung tatlo at nakatanggap rin si Sehun ng malutong na _tanga_ mula kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


Sehun opens his mouth to contest but when he was about to answer, syempre, parang sinasadya talaga ng universe na ipamukha sa kanyang napaka sinungaling niya.

  
  


Jeonghan enters sa fast food na pinagkakainan nila, along with Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Joshua, and Soonyoung na mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


He was wearing an oversized black hoodie at syempre ang staple shorts niya. Feeling ni Sehun masisiraan na siya ng bait kasi lately panay shorts na lang yata ang sinusuot ni Jeonghan na tila wala na siyang ibang wardrobe kundi iyon.

  
  


Pinagmasdan niya kung paano lumiliit ang mata ni Jeonghan kasabay ng pagtupi ng katawan sa saya tuwing tumatawa siya sa reaksyon ni Seungcheol.

  
  


Kung paano dahan-dahan bumabagsak ang buhok ni Jeonghan sa mukha niya tuwing yuyuko siya para tumawa. Hindi niya napansin na unti-unti na siyang napapangiti habang tinitignan si Jeonghan.

  
  


Napa-iling lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya bago ipinagpatuloy ang pag kain samantalang si Jongin na pasimpleng inaakbayan si Kyungsoo ay mukhang susuntukin na siya sa inis.

  
  


“Sure ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang patuloy pa rin niyang pinagmamasdan si Jeonghan.

  
  


Sa kanilang tatlo kasi, kay Baekhyun madalas nagkukwento si Sehun. Si Baekhyun ang mismong saksi at pruweba sa kahibangan ni Sehun over Jeonghan.

  
  


“Sa tingin mong ‘yan, crush _lang_?”

  
  


Para namang nabalik sa realidad si Sehun dahil dito kaya mabilis niyang inayos ang upo niya at tinanggal ang ngiti sa mukha para mag mukhang walang nangyari.

  
  


“Oo nga…” mahinang sagot niya, bago silipin si Jeonghan na nasa likod lang nila Kyungsoo. Mabilis niyang ibinalik ang tingin niya kila Baekhyun nang tumingin si Jeonghan sa direksyon niya at huminga ng malalim bago magsalita ulit, “Okay, _maybe_ hindi lang crush…”

  
  


“Ayon! Sa wakas!” sabi ni Kyungsoo at pumalakpak pa, samantalang si Jongin naman ay mukhang proud tatay dahil ngiting-ngiti ito na halos kita na lalamunan niya. “Hay, 3 years! Sa wakas, hindi ka na in denial!”

  
  


“I mean, wait lang,” pag pigil ni Sehun sa kanila kasi mukhang nagdiriwang na sila eh mali yata ‘yung nakuha nilang message. Napatigil sila Kyungsoo at agad na kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.

  
  


_Woah, kaya ko ‘to_ , bulong ni Sehun sa sarili niya.

  
  


“What I mean is, hindi na siya crush _lang_ …” tumaas lalo ang kilay ni Baekhyun as if telling him to continue kaya huminga ulit siya ng malalim dahil natetense siya sa mga kaibigan niya. “More of… a serious crush? Mas deep sa happy crush?”

  
  


Sabay-sabay na bumagsak ang mukha nung tatlo.

  
  


Nag-igting ang panga ni Kyungsoo. Binagsak ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa lamesa at hindi tinigil ang pag-untog niya rito. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil hindi siya mapakali sa pwesto niya habang sinusubukang magsalita kahit na walang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

  
  


Natatakot si Sehun sa reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya lalo na’t sinimulan na silang pagtinginan ng tao dahil kay Jongin na palakas na nang palakas ‘yung hampas ng noo niya habang paulit-ulit na sinasambit ‘yung bobo.

  
  


“So,” panimula ni Baekhyun na nakakunot ang noo dahil hindi niya mawari kung paano ba tumatakbo ang isip ni Sehun, “For the past 3 years, sinasabi mo… uulitin ko ha, sinasabi mo…” nagpakawala si Baekhyun ng hangin bago isinilid ang dila niya sa isang pisngi ng mukha niya dahil naiinis na rin siya, “Happy… happy crush lang ‘yun?” naguguluhang sabi ni Baekhyun bago yumuko si Baekhyun sandali. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung anong ginagawa ni B the time na nakayuko siya pero mukhang sinusumpa siya kaya natakot siya nang muling i-angat nito ang ulo niya dahil masama na ang tingin sa kanya.

  
  


“Oo…” mahinang sagot ulit ni Sehun dahil kahit siya’y biglang naguluhan kung tama ba ‘yung sinabi niya dahil sa reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


“Happy…” tumango-tango si Baekhyun habang natatawa dahil hindi niya rin maintindihan ang nararamdaman niya. “Happy crush… okay, happy crush.”

  
  


“Sehun.” Madiing tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya agad siyang napalingon dito, “B-bakit kuya?” kinakabahan niyang tanong dahil natatakot siya kung gaano katalim ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


“Anong number mo?”

  
  


“Huh?” natatangang sagot ni Sehun kasi hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siya biglang tinanong ni Kyungsoo kung anong number niya.

  
  


“Sagot.” Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ‘yung table gamit ‘yung ballpen niya at doon lang napansin ni Sehun na may tissue rin na pagsusulatan si Kyungsoo.

  
  


“092…” dahan-dahan siyang nagsalita habang binibigay ang number niya kay Kyungsoo na tahimik lang rin na nagsusulat. Pinanood lang ni Sehun kung paano ibalik ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng bag niya ‘yung ballpen na ginamit niya at dahan-dahang tinupi ‘yung tissue bago ilagay sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

  
  


“Anong gagawin mo dun?” tanong ni Sehun nang matapos si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos. Diretso siyang tinignan nito at tinaasan ng kilay, “Anong sa tingin mo?” malamig na tugon nito.

  
  


Pakiramdam ni Sehun umikot ‘yung kalamnan niya dahil sa tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo kaya agad niyang kinagat ‘yung labi niya para manahimik dahil ninenerbyos na siya.

  
  


“Sehun,” tawag ni Jongin nang i-angat niya ang ulo niya matapos patuloy itong untugin sa lamesa, “Sure ka nang hindi mo mahal?”

  
  


“Oo nga!” mabilis na sagot niya, “Bakit ba ang kulit mo?”

  
  


“Sure na sure?”

  
  


“Oo nga sabi.”

  
  


“Final na ‘yan? Walang revision?” pangungulit neto na halos nalulukot na ‘yung mukha sa pagmamakaawa niya kay Sehun kaya mabilis niya itong tinadyakan sa ilalim ng mesa, “Para kang gago,” aniya kay Jongin.

  
  


“Tinatanong lang kita kung sure ka na sa sagot mo kasi baka mag-iba!”

  
  


“Ni,” tawag ni Baekhyun kay Jongin, “Tanga ‘yan. Paniguradong mag-iiba pa ‘yan—”

  
  


“Hindi na nga sabi!” pag putol niya kay B, “Crush lang. Hanggang dun na ‘yun. Hindi na lalalim pa.” Tuloy-tuloy na sabi niya dahil ayaw na niyang marinig ang sasabihin pa nila Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


“Se, kami ba kinukumbinsi mo o sarili mo?”

  
  


Biglang nawala ‘yung inis na kaninang nararamdaman ni Sehun at sandali siyang napatitig kay Kyungsoo dahil sa tanong nito.

  
  


“K-kayo,” _fuck, ba’t ako nauta_ l. Tumikhim siya bago magsalita ulit, “Kayo. Kumbinsado na akong crush ko lang siya. Ginugulo niyo lang isip ko.”

  
  


“Final?” tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya hirap tumango.

  
  


Crush niya lang naman, eh… diba?

  
  


Oo. Crush lang. Crush lang dapat.

  
  


_Sehun, crush lang dapat_.

  
  


“Oh, ano? Hindi ka rin kumbinsado, ‘no?” natauhan si Sehun nang marinig niya ulit ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Sandali siyang umiling, “May iniisip lang ako nun. Wala ‘yun.”

  
  


“Tsaka, oo. Crush lang. Final.” Mukhang hindi pa rin naniniwala sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya kaya wala na siyang ibang maisip na paraan kundi makipagdeal sa mga ito, “Sige, kahit bayaran ko pa kayo ng tig-2k kung hindi totoo pinagsasabi ko.”

  
  


Mabilis na napatayo si Jongin at tinuro siya, “Gago, sabi mo yan ah!” Sehun sarcastically smiles before nodding kasi akala mo hindi nanlulumo kanina si Jongin dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun.

  
  


“Doblehin ko pa kung tangang-tanga ako.”

  
  


“Hoy, sigurado ka diyan?” nakahalukipkip na tanong ni Baekhyun at maayos na sinandal ang likod niya sa upuan, “Baka matalo ka lang diyan.”

  
  


“Kaya nga magbabayad ako, diba?” pabalang na sagot ni Sehun.

  
  


“Sus, eh wala namang mawawala sayo kahit triplehin mo pa kasi grabe ka mag waldas ng pera.” Masungit na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Totoo naman kasi, wala naman talaga kay Sehun ‘yung ilalabas niyang pera kung sakali. Hindi nga naman siya matatalo sa kahit anong kalalabasan ng impromptu deal na ito.

  
  


“Ayaw niyo ba? ‘Di na lang ako magbabayad sa inyo!” madali lang naman kausap si Sehun, kung ayaw nila, edi ‘wag. Mag-iisip na lang siya ng ibang paraan para mapigilan (not really) niya ‘yung sarili niya.

  
  


“Huy, gago joke lang ni Kyungsoo ‘yun! Soo, bawiin mo!” mabilis na sabi ni Jongin at tinulak pa nito ang balikat ni Kyungsoo kaya tinignan siya nito na parang hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginawa ni Jongin sa kanya pero ngumiti lang si Jongin at nag peace sign.

  
  


Sarkastikong napangiti si Kyungsoo, “Tangina mo ka mukhang pera.”

  
  


“Tayo na inaalukan ng biyaya, tatanggi ka pa ba? Syempre hindi!” agad na sagot ni Jongin na mukhang excited sa perang matatanggap niya kasi he’s really sure matatalo si Sehun sa deal kahit ano pang pagpipigil at pangungumbinse ang gagawin nito. “Basta, Sehun ah. Matinong usapan ‘to.”

  
  


“Oo nga, magbabayad talaga ako kapag niloloko ko lang sarili ko.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun kasi mukhang hindi sila naniniwala sa deal na prinopose niya.

  
  


“Edi magbayad ka na ngayon,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Sehun, “Joke lang. Okay, support ka namin kung ano man ang gusto mong gawin.”

  
  


“Whatever, una na ako. Magpapahinga na lang ako sa dorm.” Sinimulan na ni Sehun ayusin ‘yung gamit niya at kinuha ‘yung natitirang fries at crispy chicken sandwich na order talaga ni Jongin. “Bye, salamat sa libre!” Nakangising sabi niya at tumayo agad nang hindi tinitignan ang dadaanan para hindi na siya mapigilan nung tatlo kaya may muntik na siyang mabangga.

  
  


“Shit, sorry,” mabilis siyang napa-atras dahil muntik na rin matapon sa kanya ‘yung dala-dala nitong makakabangga niya. Yumuko siya ng konti para pagpagin ‘yung damit niya.

  
  


“It’s alright, wala namang natapon.”

  
  


Natigil siya sa sandaliang pag-aayos ng damit niya at dahan-dahang inangat ‘yung ulo para tignan ‘yung taong nasa harap niya at— _tangina_.

  
  


Jeonghan was standing in front of him, his eyes wide because they almost bumped into each other. Busy rin si Jeonghan sa pagtingin sa damit niya kung may natapon ba talaga, while holding the drink he almost spilled on Jeonghan. Then, just like how these kinds of situations happened, Jeonghan lifted his head.

  
  


The moment Jeonghan met his eyes, he felt like the world momentarily stopped.

  
  


Biglang nanigas ‘yung katawan ni Sehun kaya halos naka crouch siya habang nakatingin sila ni Jeonghan sa isa’t isa at unti-unti niya na ring nararamdaman ‘yung pag-init ng tenga niya.

  
  


Nararamdaman niyang umiikot ‘yung mga kalamnan niya at nagiging malikot ‘yung mata niya dahil hindi niya kayang tignan ng diretso sa mata si Jeonghan. Pakiramdam niya masisiraan siya ng bait kung hindi niya puputulin from time to time ‘yung eye contact.

  
  


It doesn’t get better when Jeonghan tilts his head a little bit and gives a more gentle smile to him.

  
  


_Fuck_.

  
  


“S-sorry,” nauutal niyang sabi bago ayusin ‘yung tayo niya na hindi niya naramdaman matagal siyang halos nakayuko. Nilingon niya ‘yung mga kaibigan niya na mapangasar na nakangiti sa kanya, “Una na ako. Bye.” Sabi niya sa mga ito at agad naman niyang napansin si Jongin na nag gegesture ng pera sa kanya as if pinagbabayad na siya pero hiyang-hiya siya sa nangyari kaya nagmadali na siyang makalabas ng McDo habang mahigpit ang hawak sa burger na nasa kamay niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


30 minutes na ang nakalipas mula nang nakarating siya sa dorm niya pero hindi pa rin humuhupa ‘yung pagkapula ng tenga niya.

  
  


Everytime maalala niya kung paano siya ngitian ni Jeonghan, biglang umiikot sikmura niya at lalong nag-iinit ‘yung likod ng leeg niya paakyat sa tenga niya.

  
  


Kanina niya pa rin binabaon ‘yung mukha niya sa unan kasi hindi niya mawari kung bakit niya nararamdaman ‘yun.

  
  


Siguro dahil na rin iyon ang unang beses na nakita niya ng ganun kalapit si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Ah, tangina.” Frustrated na sabi niya nang maramdaman na naman niyang umiikot ang sikmura niya na para siyang masusuka.

  
  


This is why he doesn’t want to be near Jeonghan.

  
  


Hindi sa ayaw niya, pero hindi kasi talaga kaya ng katawan niya. Kusa itong nag mamalfunction na hindi maintindihan ni Sehun anong dapat niyang gawin.

  
  


Sinubukan naman na niyang lapitan noon si Jeonghan kaso muntik na talaga siya masuka sa kaba nang makita niyang naglalakad na ito papalapit sa kanya kaya agad din siyang umatras at since then, hindi na niya inulit pa.

  
  


Parang may sariling isip ‘yung katawan niya tuwing malapit si Jeonghan eh. Kusa na itong sumusuko para hindi na siya makalapit. Which is something he’s both thankful and despised of.

  
  


_But God, does Jeonghan really look that beautiful up close?_

  
  


Malakas na hinampas ni Sehun ‘yung ulo niya ng unan dahil sa naisip niya.

  
  


He hates to admit it pero kinikilig siya.

  
  


Puta. _Kinikilig siya_.

  
  


Para siyang teenager na nagkakacrush dahil sa kung paano magrespond sistema niya.

  
  


He’s never done anything serious kaya naninibago siya sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. Yeah, sure he’s had flings here and there. May times na kinikilig rin naman siya but not like this, _never like this_.

  
  


It’s the first time he’s feeling such emotions na nao-overwhelm siya dahil hindi niya madistinguish. And he’s kinda scared kasi hindi niya talaga alam paano i-handle.

  
  


To think all of this happened just because he saw Jeonghan up close.

  
  


_Mukhang malalim nga talaga ‘yung pagkacrush niya sa tao._

  
  


“Tangina naman, Sehun ayos.” Naiinis na sabi niya sa sarili niya while he was trying to calm himself down.

  
  


Ang balak niya sana ay magpahinga lang before his next class pero mukhang mas gugustuhin na lang niyang umabsent buong araw dahil pakiramdam niya hindi siya makakapagfunction properly anytime.

  
  


To distract himself, bigla siyang nag-ayos ng kwarto niya kahit na kakaayos niya lang nito the other day. Ginulo niya lahat ng pwede niyang guluhin para buong araw lang siyang maglilinis at hindi na niya kailangan pang isipin ‘yung nangyari sa McDo.

  
  


He does end up still thinking about it kahit na buong araw na niyang nilibang sarili niya.

  
  


When he had to take a pause sa paglilinis for a water break, when he was simply folding his shorts, at lalong-lalo na nung kinain niya na ‘yung nalamog niyang Chicken Sandwich dahil dun niya binuhos lahat ng kaba niya habang naglalakad.

  
  


Kanina pa siya nag-iisip ng kahit anong rason na pwede to explain what he was feeling, pero wala talaga.

  
  


So he just decided to simply call it as Jeonghan’s effect.

  
  


Sigurado siyang hindi lang siya ang nag-iisang nakakaramdam nito kay Jeonghan. Well, he hopes dahil kung siya lang ang nag-iisa, then he’s fucked. That means this is something he’s not expecting at hindi talaga pwedeng mangyari ‘yun.

  
  


If there’s one thing that Sehun fears the most, it’s falling in love.

  
  


Because there’s so much to do and so much to compromise in love.

  
  


Ang daming bagay na kailangan mong isakripisyo, ang daming pwedeng mangyari, and last but not the least: it requires commitment.

  
  


Pakiramdam ni Sehun hindi ‘yun para sa kanya kaya hanggang sa makakaya niyang itanggi na _hindi_ l word itong nararamdaman niya for Jeonghan, gagawin niya.

  
  


Kung papasok siya ng relasyon, feeling niya hindi niya rin naman mapapanindigan ‘yun kaya hanggang kaya niya pang kumbinsihin ang sariling mabuhay na lang mag-isa, gagawin niya.

  
  


Besides, naniniwala siyang mas magandang mabuhay at tumanda with dogs kaysa sa may kasama kang tao.

  
  


But in the back of his head, he sometimes _(read: every madaling araw)_ imagines what his life would be like if he chose to settle down.

  
  


And, masakit man sa pride ni Sehun aminin, but all those imaginations are with Jeonghan.

  
  


Pero dahil si Sehun siya, he’s just imagining those as someone who has a mere crush kay Jeonghan. ‘Wag niyo raw kasi binibigyan ng malisya.

  
  


He was out of his dorm, looking for a place to eat kasi mag di-dinner na siya kahit na pa 6 PM pa lang. He just wants to end this day early para makapagpahinga na rin ‘yung malikot niyang utak.

  
  


Naisip niyang silipin ‘yung phone niya habang naglalakad dahil kanina pa ito tunog ng tunog pero hindi niya ginagalaw dahil busy siya. He’s not surprised na all messages were from their gc kung saan nag-aasaran lang naman sila. Probably pinagtritripan rin nila si Sehun kaya binuksan niya na TG niya to check.

  
  


Tahimik niyang binabasa ‘yung mga messages nila, laughing from time to time because of the witty remarks of Baekhyun pero natigil siya sa paglalakad ng makita niya ang last message ni Baekhyun sa gc nila.

  
  


**_BB_ **

_hey @sehuniy busy ka yata ah_

_pero tinanong pala niya kanina name mo ah_

_syempre, as your good friends, binigay namin [wink face emoji]_

  
  


Agad siyang nagpanic at mabilis na nagtype ng irereply niya.

  
  


**_S._ **

_gags bakit_

_hala dapat hindi na, kuya naman eh._

  
  


Kumpleto man letters niya sa pagtype, but he’s already panicking at hindi niya rin alam bakit siya nagpapanic.

  
  


Feeling niya sobrang tagal ng one minute kasi hanggang ngayon wala pa rin nagsiseen ng message niya. When he was about to mention his Kuya B to reply, nakita niyang nagtatype na ito.

  
  


**_BB._ **

_name lang naman! besides, hindi ba dapat alam na niya ‘yun since classmates kayo for one sem._

  
  


Right.

  
  


Yeah. Oo nga. Dapat alam na ni Jeonghan pangalan niya by now, or sana kahit familiar man lang itsura niya, but no.

  
  


Instead of replying, tinago na ulit ni Sehun phone niya because of the sudden mood drop.

  
  


Hindi niya rin masisi si Jeonghan kasi sobrang tahimik niya lang nga naman sa klase at laging nasa back row lang. Ni hindi siya nakikipag-usap kahit kanino kasi tinatanguan niya lang ‘yung mga sumusubok kumausap sa kanya.

  
  


Hindi sa takot siya sa tao, pero parang ganun na nga.

  
  


Well, atleast tinanong na pangalan mo. That’s a start, pangungumbinsi niya sa sarili niya.

  
  


Pero sino bang niloloko niya. Of course he feels bad. Akala niya kasi makikilala man lang siya pero hindi talaga. Or maybe he’s just overthinking the situation.

  
  


He groans before placing his hands inside the pocket of his sweat shorts at ninamnam na ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He arrives at the nearest 7/11 just in time for dinner.

  
  


Wala na kasi siyang matitirang pera kung magfafastfood siya kaya dito na lang muna. Hindi naman masama ‘yung mga pagkain dito for dinner eh.

  
  


Kumuha siya ng dalawang pack ng jumbo giniling at isang bote ng coke dahil dito na lang niya kakainin para pag-uwi niya’y maglilinis na lang siya ng katawan at matutulog na. Ayaw niya muna talagang paganahin ‘yung utak niyang maraming imaginations kaya itutulog na lang niya.

  
  


Buti na lang wala gaanong tao kaya agad rin siyang nakahanap ng pwesto niya.

  
  


Tahimik siyang kumakain dahil bukod sa gutom na siya, wala naman siyang kasama kaya magmumukha lang siyang tanga kung magsasalita siya mag-isa.

  
  


Sehun is really a reserved and quiet person unless he considers you as one of his friends.

  
  


Hindi siya sanay na ipakita sa ibang tao ‘yung pagiging makulit at maasarin niya dahil ang bilis niyang maging awkward tuwing may human interaction kaya thankful rin siya sa mga iilan niyang kaibigan na pinagtyagaan siya kaya umabot na sila sa ganito ngayon.

  
  


Walang maririnig sa loob ng 7/11 kundi ‘yung tugtog mula sa speaker nila. Mukhang may pinagdadaanan ‘yung naka duty ngayon dahil panay senti na mga kanta ‘yung pinapatugtog. Sehun’s not even going to complain kasi kailangan niya yun ngayon lalo na’t sa pakikinig ng kanta niya lang siguro maipapaliwanag kung anong nararamdaman niya.

  
  


Naeenjoy niya na ‘yung pagjajam sa mga kanta ng December Avenue nang sunud-sunod ang nareceive niyang notification sa phone niya.

  
  


Nang silipin niya ito, panay mga unknown number ang nagtext sa kanya.

  
  


All were saying hello or were either asking for his name.

  
  


Napakunot ang noo niya dahil wala naman siyang pinagbibigyan ng number niya dahil ayaw niyang kumakalat ito.

  
  


Lalong lumalim ang kunot ng noo niya nang makita niya ang isang text saying, _‘kung naghahanap ka ng jowa, ito na ang sign na walang jojowa sayo’_.

  
  


He was trying to think kung paano napunta sa iba ‘yung number niya and then he suddenly remembers the scene at McDo.

  
  


_Shit, oo nga_. Si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Mabilis niyang minessage si Kyungsoo with screenshots nung messages to ask him kung siya ba ang may pakana nun.

  
  


Buti na lang mabilis magreply si Kyungsoo ngayon na ang tanging binigay lang sa kanya ay thumbs up, then a following message saying na it’s about time he should try talking to others daw.

  
  


Sehun groans at hindi niya napigilang mapasuklay sa buhok niya out of frustration. He knows Kyungsoo means good pero, hindi niya talaga gusto makipag-usap sa mga tao. Not now.

  
  


Not when he literally just malfunctioned nung nakaharap niya si Jeonghan— oh.

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


Mabilis na inayos ni Sehun ‘yung upo niya at sinuklay ulit ‘yung kamay niya sa buhok niya.

  
  


Kinuha niya ulit ‘yung cellphone niya mula sa lamesa at tinapat ito sa mukha niya para tignan ‘yung mga text ng unknown numbers sa kanya.

  
  


Right, he can use this to his advantage.

  
  


Pwede niyang patunayan sa sarili niya na hindi lang si Jeonghan ang nag-iisang tao na may ganung klaseng epekto sa kanya.

  
  


Right. _God, sobrang talino ko!_

  
  


Nakangiti niyang tinignan ulit ‘yung mga text at inalala ‘yung mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kanina.

  
  


_It’s about time._

  
  


It’s about time, after 3 long years, to finally prove to himself na hindi niya talaga mahal si Jeonghan and he was merely having a crush on him.


	2. kung tama ba na itago

Ngiting-ngiti si Sehun habang naglalakad, not bothering to look sa dinadaanan niya dahil masyado siyang focused sa pagrereply sa katext niya.

  
  


It’s been _three weeks_ since he decided to reply sa mga nag text sa kanya.

  
  


The past three weeks have been crazy. Sobrang daming nagtext sa number niya, pero halos lahat nantitrip lang naman. Marami-rami rin siyang natanggap na text kung interesado ba raw siya bumili ng kambing, baka, and the list goes on. May iilan na maayos nakikipag-usap pero hindi niya feel ‘yung vibe kaya mga ‘di niya pinagrereplyan. _Ayaw niya kasi sa makulit_.

  
  


Nagulat siya nang hindi tumigil ‘yung mga narereceive niyang texts coming from different, new numbers each day kasi sabi ni Kyungsoo isa lang naman raw pinagbigyan niya. Feeling niya tuloy may nagbenta ng number niya kasi ang daming biglang nagtext.

  
  


_Buti na lang talaga naka postpaid siya._

  
  


Ngayon, dalawa na lang ‘yung nakakausap niya and so far, so good. Literal na nagkaroon lang siya ng mga textmate.

  
  


Hindi naman pala masamang mag-explore ulit after 3 years.

  
  


The good thing about this is that nagkaroon rin sila ng agreement nung dalawang katext niya na hindi nila ipapaalam kung sino sila.

  
  


Bilang takot sa commitment at _new friends_ lang naman hinahanap niya, syempre nag-eenjoy si Sehun. Sa sobrang pag-eenjoy niya ‘di niya na napansin na muntik na siyang tumama sa poste.

  
  


Natawa tuloy siya bago titigan ‘yung poste at nang sisisihin na niya ito bilang nakaharang sa dinadaanan niya, napansin niyang may grupo ng mga magkakaibigan ang naglalakad papunta sa direksyon niya.

  
  


At isa sa kanila si Jeonghan.

  
  


Agad na yumuko si Sehun at binilisan ‘yung lakad niya para hindi siya mapansin nila Jeonghan. Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag nang malagpasan na nila ang isa’t isa.

  
  


Speaking of Jeonghan, iniiwasan na niya ito.

  
  


Hindi rin naman siya kilala ni Jeonghan kaya napapadali ‘yung pag-iwas niya. Kinabahan pa siya pag dating ng next meeting nung GE class nila kasi baka maalala siya pero ni isang beses ay hindi man lang siya tinapunan ng tingin ni Jeonghan kaya ayan, lalo naging desidido na mag move on.

  
  


Hindi naman naapektuhan si Jeonghan sa paglayo niya kasi, sino ba naman siya sa buhay nung tao? _Wala naman eh_. Si Sehun lang din yung nahihirapan but this is for his own good kaya ayan, pinipilit niyang iwasan.

  
  


Every time maiisip niya si Jeonghan, naghahanap na siya agad ng distraction which now comes in the form of his two textmates na ang alam niya lang ay taga UPD rin sila.

  
  


Tropa lang naman sila, nag-uusap about the most random things, pero mas malapit loob niya sa isa but only because mas madalas niyang nakakausap ito for the past week. ‘Yung isa kasi dumalang na ‘yung texts kaya mas nakakausap na niya ‘tong isa, which he calls as Yeong.

  
  


Weird din kasi na wala silang nickname man lang kaya nag-imbento na lang sila. If the person he’s talking to is referred to as Yeong, siya naman si J. J kasi ‘yun unang letter na pumasok sa isip niya nung nanghingi si Yeong ng nickname. Walang ibang meaning ‘yung J. _Promise_.

  
  


Nang makalayo na siya kila Jeonghan, tumigil siya sa paglalakad para lingunin ito at tignan ng sandali before texting Yeong.

  
  


**To: Yeong**

yeong, nakasalubong ko na naman siya :(

  
  


At ayun na nga.

  
  


Alam nga rin pala ni Yeong ‘yung pagkahumaling niya kay Jeonghan.

  
  


But he didn’t give any name kay Yeong. Basta sabi niya lang may crush siya sa isa niyang kaklase sa GE class na never niya pang nakausap kasi pinapangunahan siya ng kaba’t takot. Hindi na niya pinaalam na 3 years na siyang may gusto kasi for sure pagtatawanan lang siya.

  
  


**From: Yeong**

oh?

kala ko ba move on na? [cat laughing emoji]

  
  


Napasimangot si Sehun at tinago na lang ‘yung phone niya kasi alam niyang aasarin na siya ni Yeong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days went by at tuluyan nang naputol communication nila nung isa niyang katext na never man lang niya nakuha ‘yung nickname.

  
  


Kaya ngayon, he tells Yeong about everything that went on his day.

  
  


From the simplest things such as “ _yeong, may pusa akong kinalaro kanina_ ” to asking his friend kung nakakain na ba siya.

  
  


It seemed like Yeong instantly became his best friend and human diary in the span of 3 weeks.

  
  


Kaya ayan, nagtatampo sila Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


Pa’no, he stopped joining them for lunch whenever sakto sched nila o ‘di kaya pag sumasama naman siya ay masyado siyang tutok sa pagp-phone.

  
  


It’s as if kay Yeong na napunta ‘yung buong atensyon niya.

  
  


Which is good... _yata_. Dapat. Well, at least hindi na niya iniisip si Jeonghan ngayon.

  
  


Syempre, hindi naman maiiwasang mapatingin siya kay Jeonghan tuwing nakakasalubong o nakikita niya ito. If you saw someone as beautiful as Jeonghan, mapapatingin ka naman talaga.

  
  


Sino nga namang hindi mai-inlove sa isang taong katulad ni Jeonghan, diba?

  
  


Sure, gusto pa rin niya. Hindi na siya magsisinungaling. But the difference now is that hindi na siya gaanong tumititig, _mga 5 seconds na lang_.

  
  


Akala niya talaga mahihirapan siyang maka-usad kaya he thanks Yeong for entertaining him all the time.

  
  


“Hoy, ngiting-ngiti ka na naman diyan.”

  
  


Kasama niya nga pala sila Baekhyun.

  
  


They were out eating meryenda after their class for the day kasi namimiss na raw nila si Sehun who was super busy the past few weeks.

  
  


Agad niyang tinago ‘yung phone niya at nginitian si Kyungsoo na ngayo’y nakakunot ang noo sa kanya, “Love you,” sabi niya rito at ngumiti ng malaki na halos mawala na mata niya pero hindi man lang natinag si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


“Panay phone ka na lang pag kasama mo kami.”

  
  


Biglang bumilis ‘yung tibok ng puso ni Sehun dahil kinakabahan siya sa tono ni Kyungsoo. Tunog galit na kasi ito.

  
  


“H-huh?” nauutal niyang sabi, “May kausap… kausap lang ako.” Iniwas niya ang tingin kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


Humarap si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at pabirong hinampas ang balikat nito, “Ano ka ba, Soo. Hayaan mo na si Sehun.”

  
  


“Masaya ka naman, diba?” pahabol ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Hindi rin maintindihan ni Sehun kung bakit, pero bigla-bigla siyang napangiti just by thinking about Yeong.

  
  


“Tangina pre, may gusto ka na?” gulat na sabi ni Jongin.

  
  


“Ha? Gago hindi!” mabilis na sagot ni Sehun kasi malabo namang may gusto agad siya kay Yeong. Alam niya sa sarili niya na natutuwa lang naman talaga siya dun sa tao dahil lagi siyang kinakausap. Sabihin na lang natin na attached na rin kasi siya.

  
  


“Sadyang masaya lang kausap si Yeong. He’s a good friend.” Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo upon hearing the name, “Yeong?” he asks.

  
  


“Ah, nickname. Weird lang kasi if walang palayaw. J tawag niya sa ‘kin.”

  
  


“Gago hindi ka pa nga nakakamove on. J pa ginawa mong nickname mo.” Umiiling na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya na mukhang hindi makapaniwala sa sinabi ni Sehun.

  
  


“Wala namang meaning yung J!” pag dedepensa ni Sehun sa sarili niya, “‘Yun lang talaga unang pumasok sa isip ko nung nanghingi siya ng palayaw.”

  
  


“Kasi si Jeonghan pa rin iniisip mo nun.” Ani ni Kyungsoo gamit ang mas malalim niyang boses na tila pinapamukha kay Sehun na nagsisinungaling siya sa sarili niya.

  
  


“Hindi nga,” malumanay na sabi niya dahil pinipigilan ang sariling mainis, “J lang talaga naisip ko nun kaya ‘yun na ginamit ko.” Inayos niya ‘yung upo niya para hindi siya naka slouch, “Tsaka, hindi naman lahat ng bagay dapat tungkol kay Jeonghan.”

  
  


Sabay-sabay na natigil ‘yung tatlo sa sinabi ni Sehun dahil pare-parehas silang hindi makapaniwala sa sinabi nito.

  
  


“Ano? Paki-ulit nga?” ani ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Hindi lahat ng bagay dapat tungkol kay Jeonghan.”

  
  


Napakunot ang noo niya nang mapansin niyang sabay-sabay na nanigas ‘yung mga kaibigan niya bago umiwas ng tingin sa kanya at kinagat pa ni Jongin ‘yung labi niya bago yumuko. Bago pa niya sila matanong kung anong nangyari, may nauna nang magsalita galing sa likod niya.

  
  


“What about me?”

  
  


Agad-agad na napadiretso ‘yung upo ni Sehun at naramdaman niya ang panlalamig ng buong katawan niya. Naramdaman din niyang pinatong ni Jeonghan ‘yung isang kamay niya sa sandalan ng upuan ni Sehun kaya mabilis siyang napa lean forward.

  
  


Tinignan niya ang mga kaibigan niya bilang paghingi ng tulong dahil hindi talaga siya makakilos. Unti-unti na rin niyang nararamdaman ang pag-iikot ng sikmura niya habang tumatagal.

  
  


“Ah, kinukwento ko kasi ‘yung sinabi ni Joshua sa’tin the other day.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun because thank God he and Jeonghan were orgmates kaya mahahanapan ni Baekhyun ng paraan na gawan ng palusot.

  
  


“Huh?” Sehun can imagine Jeonghan na biglang kumunot ang noo and just when he was starting to relax, he felt Jeonghan’s arm brush over his shoulders kasi he was starting to lean towards Baekhyun who was seated in front of Sehun. “Oh, you mean ‘yung flowers?”

  
  


Tinignan ni Sehun si Baekhyun to ask what was Jeonghan talking about pero sinenyasan lang siya nito na makisabay bago ibalik ang tingin kay Jeonghan para ngitian ulit ito.

  
  


_Anong bulaklak? May nagbigay kay Jeonghan ng bulaklak? Sino?_

  
  


“Diba!” he hears how Jeonghan starts to walk at halos iyuko na lalo ni Sehun ‘yung mukha niya dahil ayaw niyang tignan si Jeonghan who was now standing in front of him. “Hindi naman lahat dapat tungkol sa’kin— _wait_.”

  
  


Sehun lifts his head to look at Jeonghan nang saglit but he regrets it instantly because nakahalukipkip ito at mukhang kinikilatis ‘yung pagmumukha niya.

  
  


Nagsimula na namang mag-init ‘yung tenga niya dahil nararamdaman niya ‘yung hiya sa pagtitig ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

  
  


“So kilala mo naman pala ako!”

  
  


Mabilis na napa-angat ang ulo ni Sehun para tignan si Jeonghan, who was just staring at him as if may nalaman siyang maganda kasi ngiting-ngiti ito.

  
  


“Ha?” _God, what a dumb thing to say._

  
  


But Sehun doesn’t know what to answer dahil para siyang na-starstruck kung gaano kaganda si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Kilala mo ako!” Nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya, his eyes shining so bright it’s the first time Sehun saw his eyes twinkle like this.

  
  


“U-uh, oo,” Sehun starts to rub his nape nang hindi pa rin tinitignan dahil kinakain na siya ng hiya and he’s actually surprised na hindi pa siya tumatakbo palayo, “Kaklase kita, eh.”

  
  


_Sehun, kaya mo ‘to._

  
  


“Yeah! Classmates nga tayo, almost one sem na right? You always sit at the last row tapos wala kang kinakausap.” Jeonghan pouts, “Akala ko talaga hindi mo ako kilala.” He finishes in a soft, low voice.

  
  


Sehun glances at him para tignan kung anong itsura niya at halos mapapikit si Sehun because Jeonghan looks like a lost small puppy who’s asking to be taken care of.

  
  


“Hindi ah.” He manages to answer na halos pabulong na dahil hindi niya magawang tignan si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Tapos nung nagkabangaan tayo sa McDo, umalis ka pa agad.” Dahan-dahang umiling si Sehun, turning his body to the right side para mawala na sa peripheral vision niya si Jeonghan.

  
  


_Sehun, hindi ka marupok._

  
  


“Bakit ba ayaw mo akong tignan?”

  
  


_Puta naman._ Why does Jeonghan sound like may nanakit sa kanya?

  
  


Sehun inhales sharply because he can feel his insides starting to summersault at lumalakas na rin kabog ng dibdib niya.

  
  


He calms himself down for a bit to muster some courage na harapin na ang katotohanan.

  
  


Na mahal niya talaga si Jeonghan. _Char_.

  
  


Sehun inhales one last time before finally lifting up his head para tignan si Jeonghan.

  
  


As cliche as it sounds, the world seemed to stop as he was slowly lifting his head kasi the moment he met Jeonghan’s eyes, wala na siyang ibang nakikita kundi ang mapulang labi ni Jeonghan na nagpapakita ng isang magandang ngiti.

  
  


It was as if they were in their own little world because they were just staring at each other and as each second passes by, pakiramdam ni Sehun ay unti-unti niya nang naririnig ang paglakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

  
  


Jeonghan was just staring at him with a soft, tight lipped smile on his face.

  
  


Sehun doesn’t notice how the corner of his lips slowly pull upwards, unconsciously returning the same smile Jeonghan is giving him.

  
  


“‘Wag mo na ako iiwasan next meeting, ah?” Jeonghan suddenly says at bago pa makasagot si Sehun, naglakad na paalis si Jeonghan, waving him good bye. As he stared at Jeonghan’s retreating back, dun lang natauhan si Sehun na he was smiling _and_ staring at Jeonghan at the same time for God knows how long.

  
  


“What the fuck.” He flatly says to his friends who looked shocked and proud at the same time. “Puta, _ano ‘yun?_ ” tanong niya nang malalim ang kunot ang noo niya dahil bigla-biglang nag-iinit na ulit ‘yung likod ng batok niya habang inaalala niya kung anong ginawa niya, nila.

  
  


“Puta ka, ikaw dapat tinatanong namin kung ano ‘yun!” Baekhyun screams, his tone getting higher as he finishes his sentence dahil hindi niya mapigilan ang kilig niya.

  
  


Jongin suddenly stands up with his hand balled into a fist ghosting over his mouth before he runs to Sehun at starts shaking his shoulder, “Tangina ka, Sehun! Ang tagal nun!” Jongin keeps shaking him at hindi siya magawang matulak ni Sehun palayo because he feels happy.

  
  


Kyungsoo was just sitting in front of them, laughing at how chaotic they looked. Busy si Jongin na alug-alogin si Sehun habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakatayong pinapaypayan ang sarili na kala mo siya ‘yung sumabak sa pakikipag titigan.

  
  


Sehun can’t even fully comprehend what was happening kasi ginugulo siya ni Jongin at hindi rin siya makapaniwala na nagawa niyang kausapin si Jeonghan, much more makipagtitigan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Totoo nga pala talaga siya_.

  
  


It didn't sink in to him at first because everything was too overwhelming.

  
  


After three years, that was the very first conversation he had with Jeonghan.

  
  


Iyon ang kauna-unahang beses na binigyan siya ng pansin ni Jeonghan at kinausap. And he’s more surprised that Jeonghan knows him.

  
  


It’s as if Jeonghan has his eyes on him since the start of the sem kasi napapansin siya nito kahit na hindi siya nakikipag-usap kahit kanino, pero ayaw nang paasahin pa ni Sehun ang sarili niya kaya he’s not entertaining this thought of his.

  
  


Right after they calmed down nung araw na ‘yun, dun lang nila napansin na pinagtitinginan na pala sila ng mga tao sa paligid nila kaya agad silang nagsorry at sinisi ang isa’t isa sa pagiging magulo.

  
  


Syempre hindi rin nawala ‘yung pangangasar nila kay Sehun na doble na ang babayaran niya sa kanila because of what happened. Inikot lang ni Sehun ang mata niya dahil as far as he knows, hindi _pa_ naman siya talo. Wala _pa_ naman siyang katangahan na ginagawa.

  
  


He looked like a crazy person while he was walking home kasi sobrang laki ng ngiti niya, at kinakausap niya pa ang sarili niya mag-isa. He knew he looked crazy kasi lahat ng nakasalubong niya were giving him strange looks as if wondering kung okay lang ba siya. Pa’no, bigla-bigla rin kasi siyang tumatalon o ‘di kaya tumatakbo habang pauwi siya nun dahil dun niya raw nirerelease ‘yung kilig na nararamdaman niya.

  
  


It doesn’t get better the next day kasi paggising niya, nakangiti na agad siya at ganang-gana siya na gawin lahat ng kailangan niya matapos para sa araw na ‘yun.

  
  


Sehun realizes hindi lang siya nananaginip nang ngitian siya ni Jeonghan nung mag krus ang landas nila days after habang naglalakad siya papunta sa next class niya.

  
  


Since then, napapadalas na rin ang pagbati ni Jeonghan sa kanya even outside their class.

  
  


Although it’s a good change, naiilang pa rin si Sehun. Masyado na kasi siyang nasanay na for three long years, sa malayuan niya lang pinagmamasdan si Jeonghan kaya nang bigla siyang bigyan ng atensyon nito, nanibago siya.

  
  


And of course, bilang walang mapagsabihan, kay Yeong ulit siya nagkwento. Pahapyaw lang binibigay niyang kwento dahil nag-iingat pa rin siya kasi ayaw niyang makilala siya nito. All Yeong knows is that nag-uusap na sila nung crush niya pero hindi pa ganun ka-kumportable si Sehun sa kanya.

  
  


Paminsan-minsan pa’y sinusubukan ni Jeonghan na makipag small talk sa kanya kaya he’s trying to make himself look at Jeonghan kasi ang rude naman na hindi niya tinitignan sa mata tuwing nag-uusap sila, pero hindi niya talaga kaya kaya maya’t maya niya rin binebreak ‘yung eye contact nila. He’s been trying his best to make himself feel comfortable kasi now that they recognized each other’s presence, alam ni Sehun hindi na siya makakalayo. 

  
  


Siguro dapat hindi niya talaga binati ‘yung paglayo niya nung una.

  
  


He was already doing good. In fact, he felt like he was starting to slowly move on. But the universe decides to play with him kaya ayan, he’s now forced to interact with Jeonghan.

  
  


Like today, because he has a class with Jeonghan. 

  
  


It was his last class for the day at sobrang drained na niya dahil sa dami ng test nila ngayong araw. Hindi pa naman malapit ‘yung hell week, pero sadyang nagsabay-sabay lang talaga na ngayong araw nagpatest ang mga professor ni Sehun.

  
  


Not to mention wala pa siyang tulog at hindi pa rin siya nakakakain ng maayos. Isang cup noodles pa lang ang nakakain niya and that was around 3 AM pa when he was still reviewing. Pakiramdam niya any time ay babagsak na siya sa pagod pero gusto niya lang pasukan lahat ng klase niya ngayong araw dahil sayang naman, nandito na rin naman siya.

  
  


Kasalukuyan niyang iniintay ‘yung mga kaklase’t prof niya sa loob ng room nila. He was sitting at his usual seat, naka tago ang ulo sa dalawa niyang braso dahil pipikit na muna siya habang walang teacher. Maya-maya’y may naramdaman siyang umupo sa tabi niya at mukhang nagsisidatingan na ang mga tao pero hindi niya ito pinansin dahil wala pa naman silang prof. Hindi na niya namalayan na dahil sa sobrang pagod, unti-unti na siyang nakatulog.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun hears muffled, hushed voices.

  
  


Naalimpungatan siya kaya napakurap siya para mag settle ‘yung mata niya sa ilaw, pero agad din siyang napabalikwas nang maalala niyang nasa klase siya.

  
  


Shit. Nakatulog siya.

  
  


He was starting to panic kasi mukhang patapos na ‘yung klase nang magising siya dahil nagsisimula nang mag-ayos ‘yung mga kaklase niya.

Kahit wala naman siyang interes sa subject, hindi naman niya pinapabayaan ‘yung grade niya. Wala rin siyang kaibigan sa klase na pwede niyang tanungin kung anong namiss niya ngayong araw.

  
  


Nagsisimula na siyang mataranta kasi hindi niya alam paano makikipag-usap sa mga tao na hindi naman niya kakilala. Hindi niya alam anong gagawin niya lalo na’t nagsisimula nang magsi-alisan ang mga tao.

  
  


Kasi naman, bakit nakatulog pa siya sa klaseng wala siyang kakilala ni isa.

  
  


He starts rubbing his nape, a habit of his when nervous. _Bahala na nga_.

  
  


He bends to pick his bag nang biglang may magsalita sa tabi niya.

  
  


“Okay na pakiramdam mo?”

  
  


Mabilis na napalingon si Sehun at nagulat siya nang makita si Jeonghan.

  
  


He doesn’t answer pero tumayo siya sa harap ni Jeonghan, the strap of his bag hanging from his left shoulder and his right hand sa loob ng bulsa ng pantalon niya.

  
  


“Mukha kasing masama pakiramdam mo kaya hindi na kita ginising kanina,” nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya, na yakap-yakap ‘yung laptop sa dibdib niya.

  
  


“Ah, hindi. Pagod lang.” He gives Jeonghan a timid smile at maglalakad na sana siya paalis pero natigil siya, “Thank you pala.”

  
  


“Yeah, it’s fine. Hindi rin naman nagalit si Ma’am kasi inexplain kong masama pakiramdam mo.”

  
  


Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun panandalian bago niya kagatin ang loob ng pisngi niya para pigilan ang sariling ngumiti.

  
  


_Pinagtakpan siya ni Jeonghan?_

  
  


Just thinking about it, kinikilig na siya. Pero ayaw naman niyang pahiyain ang sarili niya sa harap ni Jeonghan kaya diniinan niya ang kagat sa pisngi niya nang matigil siya sa kakangiti. Kinunot niya ang noo niya to wash out the happiness na sobrang evident sa mukha niya para mapalitan ng usual straight face niya.

  
  


“Thank you,” Sehun repeats and he feels something thug at his heart nang lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

  
  


He looks breathtaking.

  
  


“Gusto mo kumain sa labas? Or kahit kape man lang? Para I can teach you the lesson you missed!” Masayang sabi ni Jeonghan, halatang nae-excite sa sagot ni Sehun dahil sa tono ng boses nito.

  
  


“Ha?”

  
  


_Tanga mo, Sehun_ mentally tells himself. Palagi na lang tuwing kinakausap siya ni Jeonghan para siyang bingi na hindi naririnig ng maayos ‘yung sinasabi nung tao.

  
  


“I-I mean, hindi ka ba busy?”

  
  


Naririnig na ni Sehun ‘yung mapangasar na boses ni Jongin from afar na sinasabihan siyang tumatapang na siya.

  
  


Jeonghan softly smiles at him before shaking his head, “Not really. Tara? I know a place.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun and Jeonghan ends up spending hours sa coffee shop, at hindi dahil ganun karami ‘yung namiss ni Sehun na lesson.

  
  


Masarap palang kakwentuhan si Jeonghan.

  
  


If only he was braver, he would’ve experienced this soon enough.

  
  


They talked about the most random things, but mostly si Jeonghan ‘yung nagkukwento at nakikinig lang si Sehun kasi nahihiya siya. He would sometimes react and give his insights pero mananahimik din siya agad.

  
  


He felt like he was making things awkward between them pero Jeonghan never made him feel like there was something wrong with how he’s acting kaya hindi rin napressure si Sehun. As hours passed by, unti-unti nagiging kumportable si Sehun.

  
  


Sehun’s thankful na hindi napapansin ni Jeonghan ‘yung mga titig niya tuwing nagkukwento ito at kung paano siya palihim na ngumingiti when Jeonghan get passionate about his stories.

  
  


Sobrang daming nalaman ni Sehun about kay Jeonghan, tulad na lang na ang favorite color niya ay blue, he likes to walk around rather than driving, and that may mas nakababatang kapatid siya na kanina niya pa nirereklamo.

  
  


Sehun has been telling him ways para mapasunod ‘yung kapatid niya at hindi maging masyadong sutil kasi, hindi naman sa pagmamalaki pero si Sehun ang favorite tito ng mga pamangkin niya dahil sa pagiging maalagain niya.

  
  


“You’re good with kids ‘no?” Jeonghan suddenly asks him at agad namang nakaramdam ng hiya si Sehun kaya dahan-dahan siyang tumango ng may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

  
  


“I like kids, that’s why. Ako nag-aalaga sa mga pamangkin ko.” Jeonghan raises his eyebrow at him, “So, ikaw favorite tito nila?”

  
  


“Kinda? Spoiled sila sakin eh,” natatawang sabi niya kasi bigla niyang naalala kung gaano karaming regalo pinamili niya para lang sa isa niyang pamangkin just because he felt like giving him a gift.

  
  


“Really? That’s good. Medyo hirap kasi ako eh, malaki-laki age gap namin nung kapatid ko.” Sehun nods and glances at the clock, “It’s getting late, uwi na tayo?” aya niya dahil nakita niyang quarter to 8 PM na rin.

  
  


“Hala, oo nga. Napahaba na kwentuhan natin,” natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan at nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos ng gamit while Sehun just politely smiles at him. As a sign of respect, nag-offer na si Sehun na ihatid si Jeonghan sa sakayan dahil hindi naman raw siya nakadorm sa loob ng UP.

  
  


While waiting for a jeep, nagkwentuhan ulit sila. Hindi rin naman ganun katagal dahil may dumating agad na hindi naman punuan kaya mabilis na nakasakay si Jeonghan.

  
  


They part ways that night without exchanging numbers. Medyo nagsisisi si Sehun because that was his chance para makapagpatuloy sana silang mag-usap, but then he remembers na hindi pa siya handa na ibigay number niya because that means lalo na silang mapapadalas mag-usap and Sehun doesn’t want that.

  
  


He doesn’t want to get attached to Jeonghan kasi crush lang naman dapat siya.

  
  


But tonight, he questioned his choices and decisions, especially upon seeing how Jeonghan glowed beside him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And like how all friendship started, it was natural that theirs was starting to be formed.

  
  


Mas naging matapang na si Jeonghan kasi he suddenly approaches Sehun kapag nakikita niya ‘to, and it doesn’t matter kung may kasama man siya.

  
  


Inaasar tuloy siya nila Kyungsoo.

  
  


Admittedly, kinikilig siya. Sino bang hindi? That’s his crush for 3 years already. Natural lang na kikiligin siya. But at the same time, natatakot rin siya. Kasi sa’n ba ‘to patungo? Sehun doesn’t want anything deep and personal. Hindi kaya ng energy niya.

  
  


He’s also been asking subtle help from Yeong about his situation kasi kung sila Jongin lang tatanungin niya, panigurado kukunsintihin lang siya nun.

  
  


Gustong-gusto na niyang iwasan si Jeonghan, pero parang hindi niya talaga kaya. There’s just something about Jeonghan that makes you go back to him.

  
  


Nahihirapan siya dahil sa bawat hakbang niya palayo, palagi siyang binibigyan ni Jeonghan to take 3 steps back.

  
  


He’s been trying to act cool about their friendship kasi finally after three years, nangyari na. But his feelings get along the way all the time kasi lahat na lang ng ginagawa ni Jeonghan nabibigyan niya ng meaning. Kahit yata huminga lang si Jeonghan, makakahanap at makakahanap pa rin si Sehun ng rason kung bakit siya may gusto kay Jeonghan.

  
  


Just like now that he’s eating with Jeonghan who was complaining about his little sister.

  
  


Sehun swears it’s coincidence this time because he was eating alone, busy using his phone when suddenly Jeonghan pulls the chair in front of him and starts to ramble about his sister.

  
  


Nang matapos sila kumain, Jeonghan excused himself para mag cr sandali kaya Sehun fishes his phone out to type a reply to Yeong, na nalimutan niya nang kausap niya kasi biglang dumating si Jeonghan.

  
  


Hindi gaanong nagtagal si Jeonghan at lumabas din agad, who was beaming. Agad na natawa si Sehun sa itsura ni Jeonghan and raises his eyebrow as if asking what happened pero umiling lang si Jeonghan sa kanya.

  
  


“May naalala lang ako kaninang pwede pamblack mail sa kapatid ko,” Jeonghan glances at him before laughing kaya napailing na lang si Sehun at inalalayan si Jeonghan habang tumatawid sila ng kalsada. Inilagay niya ‘yung kamay niya sa bag ni Jeonghan, gripping it as lightly as possible. Naging habit na rin ni Sehun ‘to whenever he was with Jeonghan kasi may clumsy tendencies pala ‘yung crush niya.

  
  


Sabay na silang naglakad papunta sa building kung saan ‘yung klase nila dahil malapit na mag 3 PM.

  
  


Wala naman masyadong nangyari that day, except for the group work na binigay sa kanila.

  
  


Jeonghan literally forced him to join their group at medyo naiilang si Sehun dahil lahat ng groupmates niya ay mga kaibigan ni Jeonghan and they were all looking at him.

  
  


“Bakit ka ba kinakabahan?” natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya, “Tuwid na tuwid na naman upo mo. It’s fine, Sehun. Mababait naman mga ‘yan,” tumango lang si Sehun before slouching a bit which seemed awkward dahil lahat sila’y sabay-sabay na natawa sa itsura ni Sehun. Kahit siya biglang nahiya sa ginawa niya eh.

  
  


The class ended with all of them exchanging numbers and socials para mas madaling ma-contact.

  
  


Kaso si Sehun, ayaw ibigay number niya.

  
  


“Really? Bawal talaga?” Jeonghan asks while pouting at him.

  
  


Buti na lang nasanay na si Sehun kaya hindi na gaanong umiikot kalamnan niya.

  
  


Hindi naman siya malakas. Pag dating kay Jeonghan, sobrang hina niya kaya he ends up giving his number to Jeonghan anyway na kanina pa siya kinukulit ng kinukulit.

  
  


Bahala na. Pwede naman niyang hindi na lang replyan si Jeonghan pag nangulit.

  
  


Sehun ends up running to Baekhyun afterwards after realizing that he gave his number to Jeonghan.

  
  


Kailangan niya ng mag tutuktok sa ulo niya kung tama o mali ba ‘yung ginagawa niya.

  
  


Agad niyang kwinento ang lahat kay Baekhyun who was just listening to him.

  
  


Sobrang gulong-gulo si Sehun sa nararamdaman niya dahil unang beses niyang makaramdam ng ganito at hindi rin naman siya sanay na hinaharap ang nararamdaman niya. Gustuhin man niyang takbuhan ito just like what he always did before, you can’t just run away from what’s already in front of you, waiting to be recognized.

  
  


All Sehun knows is he feels happy and content around Jeonghan. Pero hindi niya sigurado if that may mean something else.

  
  


“I think you already know the answer,” malumanay na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Natatakot ka lang.”

  
  


“Sehun, wala namang mali if you actually want this to progress into something more. Walang mali kung tuluyan mo nang minahal si Jeonghan. Three years mo na siyang pinagmamasdan mula sa malayo. Ganun katagal na, Se. Now that you’re given a chance to know Jeonghan on a personal level, I think by now you should know if it was just a mere crush lang or something serious.” Baekhyun smiles at him before picking up the can of soda in front of him.

  
  


Napasimangot si Sehun habang pinapakinggan si Baekhyun at nang matapos na itong magsalita, agad niyang sinandal ‘yung likod niya sa upuan na halos hindi na siya makita dahil binaba niya ‘yung katawan niya kasi pinag-iisipan niya ‘yung sinabi sa kanya.

  
  


“Eh, ayoko.” Sehun stubbornly answers after some time. Bigla kasing naimagine ni Sehun ‘yung iba’t ibang situation na pwede niyang harapin pag tinanggap na niyang hindi lang basta crush si Jeonghan. “Nakakatakot kung ano pwedeng mangyari.”

  
  


Baekhyun laughs at him as if hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi ni Sehun, “Pero mahal mo na, diba?”

  
  


“Hindi ah!” mabilis na sagot niya at inayos niya pa ‘yung upo niya, “Pa’no ko mamahalin ‘yun eh ngayon ko pa nga lang naging kaibigan!” pagdedepensa niya sa sarili niya habang nakakunot ang noo niya dahil iniisip niyang pinagbibiro siya ng Kuya niya. Napailing pa siya habang nakatingin sa malayo because what Baekhyun said seemed like a joke to him.

  
  


Ngumisi si Baekhyun at hinatak ‘yung upuan niya papalapit sa lamesa nila ni Sehun, “Pero gusto mong mahalin?” he asks in a low voice, but enough for Sehun to hear.

  
  


Sehun’s face falls at the question.

  
  


Naramdaman niya ‘yung hampas ng simoy ng hangin sa kanya, na parang binuhusan rin siya ng isang balde ng malamig na tubig.

  
  


Gusto nga ba niyang mahalin si Jeonghan?

  
  


Siguro...

  
  


Hindi?

  
  


Sehun rambles his hair because of his thoughts. Sabi niya hindi. Sabi niya siguro. Pero bakit mas lumalamang ang _oo_ sa isip niya?

  
  


He looks up at Baekhyun at halos matawa ito sa itsura ni Sehun dahil malapit na ito umiyak. Naghahalo ‘yung frustration at confusion sa mukha niya, his chest raising up and down because of his heavy breathing.

  
  


“It’s okay, Sehun,” nakangiting sabi nito, “Hindi mo naman kailangan magmadali. But don’t run away from it.”

  
  


Ramdam ni Sehun ang lalong pagbigat ng hinga niya dahil unti-unti niyang napagtatagpi kung bakit ganun siya umakto kapag nandiyan si Jeonghan. Unti-unti niyang naiintindihan kung bakit siya bigla-biglang nanghihina, ginugustong tumakbo palayo, at lalo na kung bakit siya nagseselos sa ibang kasama ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Good luck,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya because he genuinely wishes Sehun can handle his emotions and face the reality. He’s happy to see Sehun asking for help, that means he’s not entirely running away from it. Nandito lang rin naman siya para tulungan ang nakababatang kaibigan niya.

  
  


Natigil si Sehun sa pag-iisip ng biglang sunud-sunod na text messages ang pumasok sa phone niya. Parehas lang silang nakatingin ni Baekhyun dito dahil hindi rin naman alam ni Sehun kung kaya niyang makipag-usap kahit kanino ngayon.

  
  


But he decides it’s a great escape kahit panandalian lang from his thoughts kaya nagpakawala siya ng hangin bago kunin ‘yung phone niya para tignan kung sinong nag text.

  
  


Baekhyun notices how Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed. Bigla ulit bumigat ang paghinga niya kaya nagsimulang mag-alala si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Kuya…” Sehun sounded so confused after closing his phone.

  
  


“Hmm? Ano yun?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun because Sehun was all over the place, ni hindi man lang siya magawang tignan sa mata nito. Imbis na sumagot, inabot lang ni Sehun sa kanya ‘yung phone niya kaya agad na binuksan ni Baekhyun ito para tignan ‘yung notification sa lockscreen.

  
  


Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang biglang pagtigil ng puso niya sa gulat, na agad ring napalitan ng kaba.

  
  


“Ano ‘to?” he asked kahit na alam niyang hindi siya sasagutin ni Sehun who was just as confused as he was.

  
  


Because why were Jeonghan’s texts registered under the name of Yeong?

  
  


Why was Jeonghan telling Sehun, even addressing him as J, that he was Yeong?

  
  


_Just what the fuck was happening._


	3. ang nararamdaman ng puso

_092XXXXXXXX_

_interior design major_

  
  


Nakakunot ang noo ni Jeonghan habang tinititigan ang tissue paper na nasa lamesa nilang magkakaibigan.

  
  


Nagulat na lang si Soonyoung nang i-abot raw sa kanya nung isang lalaki ‘yung tissue paper na nadampot niya raw sa kabilang table.

  
  


Jeonghan’s nowhere near interested kahit na kanina pa nag-uusap ‘yung mga kaibigan niya kung paano raw nila pagtritripan ‘yung number because who leaves their number written in tissue paper nowadays? _Baduy_.

  
  


“Gags, oo nga. Pamigay rin natin sa iba ‘yung number kasi mukhang gustong-gusto ng katext eh,” natatawang sabi ni Wonwoo habang tinatype sa phone niya ‘yung number na nakuha nila. Umiling lang si Jeonghan dahil sa naiisip na kalokohan ng mga kaibigan niya na hindi naman niya mapigilan kasi fifth wheel lang siya rito.

  
  


“Babe, tanong ko kung nagbebenta ba siya ng kambing.” Gatong ni Soonyoung kay Wonwoo at lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Seungcheol, “Sige na nga, gagaguhin ko na rin.” Seungcheol says as he fishes out his phone kaya napailing si Joshua, “Cheolo, that’s bad.”

  
  


Sumimangot si Seungcheol at nagpacute pa sa jowa niya kaya tinawanan lang siya ni Joshua. Umikot naman ang mata ni Jeonghan habang umiinom sa coke niya, “Landi-landi niyo.” Sabi niya kila Seungcheol na busy mag-asaran.

  
  


“Inggit ka lang kasi wala kang jowa eh,” bumelat pa si Seungcheol sa kanya pagkatapos sabihin ito.

  
  


“Alam mo, _Cheolo_ ,” gaya niya sa tawag ni Joshua kay Seungcheol, “Kung isasali niyo lang ako sa inyong dalawa, edi sana may jowa na rin ako ngayon. _Dalawa pa_.”

  
  


“Ulol,” malutong na sabi ni Joshua, “Inaya ka na namin noon ikaw naman ‘tong umayaw.”

  
  


“Oh sorry na, ba’t ka nagagalit?” pangangasar ni Jeonghan kay Joshua na inikot lang ang mata sa kanya.

  
  


There’s nothing wrong with being in a relationship with Seungcheol and Joshua kasi alam ni Jeonghan na maalagaan siya nung dalawa lalo na’t silang tatlo pinakaclose sa magkakaibigan. Kung paano pa lang nila binabantayan at inaalagaan isa’t isa, sigurado siyang mamahalin siya nung dalawa nang higit pa sa inaakala niya but Jeonghan just feels as if may kulang pa; na may iba pang kayang magbigay. Pakiramdam niya hindi niya pa nakikilala ‘yung taong hinahanap niya.

  
  


Tsaka, tropa lang talaga tingin niya dun sa dalawa.

  
  


“Baka ikaw dapat magtext dito,” ani ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan at tinulak palapit sa kanya ‘yung tissue paper.

  
  


“No thanks,” umiiling na sabi niya. “I don’t like replying tas ako sasabihan niyong kausapin ‘yan?”

  
  


“Gago naghahanap ka nga ng jowa tas kung kailan may binibigay na number sa’yo, umaayaw ka. Labo mo ah,” Soonyoung says as he brushes his hair with his finger. Tumango naman si Wonwoo sa tabi nito na nakalagay ang kamay sa likod ng upuan ni Soonyoung.

  
  


Jeonghan raises his eyebrow, showing his usual mayabang look.“Hindi ko hinahanap. _Nagpapahanap ako_. Magkaiba ‘yun.” Jeonghan then shrugs his shoulders and smirks, making his friends react.

  
  


Wala na talagang mas yayabang pa kay Jeonghan Yoon.

  
  


“Eh hindi mo naman binibigyan ng chance mga lumalapit sa’yo,” sagot ni Soonyoung sa kanya.

  
  


Jeonghan raises his shoulders, “Hindi ko naman kasalanan na ‘di ko sila type, diba?”

  
  


“Yabang mo ah, pogi ka ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya pero ngumiti lang si Jeonghan, “Ewan. Crush mo ako dati, diba?” pangangasar pa nito kaya tinignan siya ng masama ni Wonwoo at tumawa lang si Soonyoung sa tabi nito.

  
  


“Babe naman ang lakas mo mangaway crush mo naman pala dati.”

  
  


“Past is past, okay. Wala lang ‘yun. Nadala lang ako ng pagiging mabait niyan.” Tinignan ulit siya ng masama ni Wonwoo.

  
  


Umiling lang si Jeonghan at tinignan ‘yung number na nasa harap niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan ends up texting the number anyway.

  
  


Pinagtripan niya rin like his friends, kasi ang text niya ay _‘kung naghahanap ka ng jowa, ito na ang sign na walang jojowa sayo’_. Hindi pwedeng siya lang miserable dito.

  
  


Pero nagulat siya nang ang i-reply sa kanya ay _‘okay lang, wala naman din akong balak.’_

  
  


Nung una, hindi siya gaanong nagtetext kasi hindi nga siya mahilig magreply kaya hindi niya rin alam paanong bigla niya na lang naging kausap lagi ‘yung nagmamay-ari nung number. He started looking forward to the texts of the said person.

  
  


It was as if he found a new comfort zone. Hindi pa nila kilala ang isa’t isa kaya walang judgement.

  
  


They just tell random stories about their day to each other.

  
  


Jeonghan felt happy because he found a new friend. Nakahanap siya ng ibang mapagsasabihan bukod sa mga kaibigan niya, which is good kasi lagi niyang pakiramdam ay nakakaabala siya sa mga relasyon nila.

  
  


Napaganda rin ‘yung pakikisabay niya sa pantitrip ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


Speaking of his friends, hindi nila alam na tinext rin ni Jeonghan ‘yung number. Hindi rin naman nila kailangan malaman. Aasarin lang siya. _Hindi ‘yun kakayanin ng pride niya._

  
  


He was having fun texting J, kasi sobrang kulit nito. And he loved hearing the stories about his crush.

  
  


Para kasing bata na nagkakacrush lalo na’t tuwang-tuwa ito tuwing nakikita crush niya, not until recently dahil sabi nito nagmomove on na raw siya.

  
  


Right now, naglalakad siya palabas ng cafeteria na kinainan niya dahil may next class pa siya. He was about to go out when he suddenly heard his name and it came from Baekhyun’s table, his orgmate.

  
  


Akala niya nagkamali lang siya ng rinig pero nang ulitin ng taong nakatalikod sa kanya ang pangalan niya, naglakad na siya papalapit rito.

  
  


“What about me?” tanong niya sa mga ito at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi siya tinitignan sa mata ng mga ‘to eh wala naman siyang nagawa sa kanila.

  
  


As Baekhyun explained bakit nabanggit pangalan niya, bigla na naman niya naalala kung gaano siya nairita nung isang araw dahil sa pinagsasabi ni Joshua sa kanya kaya naglakad siya papunta sa pwesto kung saan pwede niyang makita ‘yung itsura nung narinig niyang nag banggit ng pangalan niya.

  
  


“So kilala mo naman pala ako!”

  
  


He’s surprised to see Sehun Oh in front of him, much yet to be the one who said his name.

  
  


Kaklase niya kasi ito sa isang GE class niya na hindi naman nakikipag-usap kahit kanino. Akala niya talaga hindi siya kilala ni Sehun.

  
  


He’s been curious about Sehun ever since the start of the sem kasi laging nasa likod lang ito. Madalas nakatingin lang sa labas o ‘di kaya’y nagn-notes lang. Wala talagang kinakausap unless may group or pair works.

  
  


Sehun looks so gentle and calm kaya gusto siyang kaibiganin ni Jeonghan pero hindi niya alam kung paano.

  
  


Mukha rin itong alagain. _Gusto niyang alagaan_.

  
  


There’s just something about Sehun that makes you curious. Not to mention may itsura rin ito kaya imposibleng hindi mo mapansin.

  
  


Kaya bago siya umalis, he makes sure to make Sehun remember his name. Hindi pwedeng next meeting hindi ulit siya papansinin nito. Not when he already had his chance.

  
  


Hindi naman niya nilalandi si Sehun. Slight lang.

  
  


Since then, Jeonghan tries his best to approach Sehun. Wala na itong rason para layuan pa siya dahil nagkausap na sila. Tsaka, hindi hahayaan ni Jeonghan na hindi siya pansinin nito.

  
  


Kaya kahit simpleng pagbati lang ay ginagawa niya kay Sehun.

  
  


Napansin niya kasing mailap ito sa mga tao dahil tuwing nilalapitan niya ay bigla-bigla itong naninigas o ‘di kaya’y ang tahimik naman pag kinakausap. Madalas ay ‘di rin siya kayang tignan sa mata.

  
  


Naiintindihan naman niya, kaya nga tyinatyaga ni Jeonghan na maging kumportable si Sehun sa kanya.

  
  


Kaya naman niyang mag-intay.

  
  


Pero syempre, nahalata na ng mga kaibigan niya ang biglang paglapit at pangungulit niya kay Sehun.

  
  


Ang unang nakapansin ay si Jun, na kaklase nilang dalawa.

  
  


“Crush mo si Oh?” tanong nito habang naglalakad sila palabas ng classroom nila. Umiling si Jeonghan ng may ngiti sa mukha, “Gusto ko lang kaibiganin. Mukhang mabait eh.”

  
  


Junhui was just his best friend pero laging napagkakamalan na sila dahil sila lang ang single sa tropa. Eh, hindi naman sila talo ni Jun dahil masyado itong loyal dun sa crush niyang mataray from fine arts na si Minghao.

  
  


“Mukhang hindi naman pala kaibigan ‘yun eh.”

  
  


Jeonghan scoffs, “No one can resist Jeonghan Yoon.” Proud na sabi niya pero inikot lang ni Jun ang mata niya, “Gago ka. ‘Wag mo pagtripan ‘yung tao. Nananahimik tas guguluhin mo.”

  
  


“Gago ka rin, sino ba nagsabi nantitrip ako? Gusto ko nga talaga kaibiganin si Sehun.” Totoo naman talaga. Matagal na talaga niyang gustong lapitan, hindi lang siya makahanap ng tyempo.

  
  


Iginilid ni Jun ang ulo niya para tignan si Jeonghan at umiling ito before sighing and facing in front, “Tapos kapag hindi nameet ni Sehun expectations mo, lalayuan mo rin katulad ng ginagawa mo sa iba?”

  
  


Jeonghan’s mood suddenly drops kaya hindi na siya sumagot.

  
  


He understands where Jun’s coming from. Oo nga naman, marami na siyang ghinost noon. Marami na siyang iniwasan at pinaglaruan. Kaya nga kilala siya sa campus as someone na dapat iniiwasan mo dahil alam na alam niya kung paano lalaruin ang bawat sitwasyon.

  
  


But wasn’t he genuine enough para makita nila na he seriously wants to be friends with Sehun?

  
  


Wala naman siyang ibang pakay, eh. Oo, sige may mga pagkakataon talaga na sinusubukan ni Jeonghan landiin si Sehun pero agad rin siyang umaatras kasi hindi niya kaya.

  
  


Hindi niya kayang saktan si Sehun.

  
  


Parang hindi niya yata kakayanin na darating ang araw na titignan siya ni Sehun na parang hindi siya kilala nito.

  
  


Jeonghan doesn’t want to overthink what Jun told him kaya pagkauwi niya’y agad siyang naligo para makapagpalit siya at itutulog na lang niya.

  
  


He likes to think he’s been genuine enough, so why were his friends doubting him?

  
  


It’s been weeks since he started befriending Sehun. By now, dapat may nagawa na siya. Or maybe baka nagsawa na siya dahil hindi naman siya gaanong pinapansin ni Sehun.

  
  


Pero hindi naman diba? Nandito pa rin siya. So why was he being accused of having Sehun as his next victim?

  
  


Hindi naman siya ganun kagago.

  
  


He ends up lessening their interactions for a while, pero hindi rin siya nagtagal dahil naguilty siya. Wala namang kasalanan si Sehun eh.

  
  


Mukhang halata yata na for the past few days hindi siya ayos dahil palaging diretso lang ang tingin niya tuwing may klase.

  
  


Ni hindi niya na nga napansin na tinabihan na pala siya ni Sehun nung isang meeting nila.

  
  


Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang may humawak sa pulso niya nung paalis na siya. Tatanungin niya sana si Sehun kung bakit, pero walang salita na lumabas mula sa bibig niya. Hindi rin nagsalita si Sehun. So they just stare at each other for a minute or so.

  
  


“Gusto mo kumain sa labas?” Sehun asks, still not letting go of Jeonghan.

  
  


Jeonghan just stares at Sehun’s eyes until he felt like he was drowning from his own thoughts.

  
  


Bigla niyang naisip kung kaya ba niya kinakaibigan si Sehun ay dahil nachachallenge siya, o dahil gusto niya talagang maging kaibigan ‘yung tao.

  
  


Hindi niya malalaman unless he tries to actually face it. So, he agrees to Sehun’s invitation. Mula kasi nang ayain ni Jeonghan si Sehun nung araw na nakatulog ito, napadalas na rin ang labas nila after their class to ‘ _unwind_ ’.

  
  


Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang naglalakad papunta sa Area 2, kung saan sila madalas kumakain kapag nagkakaayaang kumain at tumambay after their class.

  
  


Nang makarating sila roon, namili lang sila kung saan sila kakain at agad namang nag-order si Sehun para sa kanila at hinayaan na si Jeonghan mamili kung saang table sila uupo.

  
  


Nang makabalik na si Sehun, hindi pa rin gaanong kumikibo si Jeonghan kahit na tinabihan siya ni Sehun sa upuan.

  
  


“Sehun,” Jeonghan quietly calls after a long period of silence, “Am I a good friend?”

  
  


“Huh?” tugon ni Sehun sa kanya kaya hindi niya napigilang matawa. _That’s such a Sehun thing to say_. Siguro para sa iba ang annoying dahil halos palaging ganyan sagot ni Sehun tuwing may sinasabi si Jeonghan sa kanya, but he finds it cute that Sehun’s always caught off guard when he suddenly asks questions out of the blue.

  
  


“Cute mo naman,” natatawang sabi niya at tinignan niya reaksyon ni Sehun who looked surprised and flustered dahil namumula na naman ang tenga nito.

  
  


“Gago ka.” Sehun answers making Jeonghan laugh out loud kasi lately, nagagawa na siyang murahin ni Sehun. “Pero, yeah? We haven’t been friends for a long time pero… nararamdaman kong okay ka naman.”

  
  


Isa pa yan.

  
  


Dumadaldal na rin si Sehun around him. Hindi na lang tango, iling, at kunot noo ang sinasagot sa kanya. Umaabot na ng sentences kaya masaya si Jeonghan.

  
  


Tinukod ni Jeonghan ‘yung braso niya sa lamesa para may malipatan siya ng lakas niya, bago tumingin kay Sehun, wearing his most comforting and beautiful smile, “Can I be your friend, then?”

  
  


Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun sa kanya, making Jeonghan smile wider. He really loves seeing how Sehun reacts to his questions because it’s so raw, walang kahit anong tinatago. Nababasa niya agad si Sehun at kung anong nararamdaman nito.

  
  


“Hindi pa ba tayo magkaibigan?”

  
  


Nagkibit balikat si Jeonghan, the smile still on his lips. “Just wanted to ask you, I guess. I never asked you before eh.”

  
  


Lalong lumalim ‘yung kunot ng noo ni Sehun sa kanya as if naguguluhan na talaga ito sa nangyayari, “You don’t go around asking people if they’re officialy your friends, Jeonghan. It just happens.”

  
  


Jeonghan gives small nods, “I know, I know. But I just wanted to ask you.”

  
  


Tumaas ‘yung kilay ni Sehun sa kanya na mukhang hindi naniniwala sa mga pinagsasabi niya kaya natawa siya, “Oo nga. I’m just asking you.”

  
  


“If my answer would make you feel better, then yes. You can be my friend.”

  
  


Agad na natawa ulit si Jeonghan because Sehun sounded very serious lalo na’t diretso pa itong nakatingin sa mata niya. Tinapon tuloy ni Sehun sa kanya ‘yung tissue na ginamit niya pamunas ng crumbs sa kamay niya before laughing kasi hindi siya makapaniwala sa mood swings ni Jeonghan.

  
  


Natawa lang naman siya kasi Sehun looked cute. And if Sehun was that serious about their friendship, then maybe there’s nothing to doubt at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their friendship becomes more genuine as days pass by.

  
  


Sehun slowly starts opening up himself to Jeonghan.

‘Yung mga kaibigan ni Jeonghan, hindi na siya gaanong pinapaalalahanan kasi hindi lang naging maganda ‘yung huli. Muntik na silang mag-away dahil hindi man lang nila magawang magtiwala kay Jeonghan.

  
  


Kaya ngayon, mas madalas kay Sehun na siya nagkukwento. Madalas hinahatak niya rin ito kapag nakikita niya on his break. Ilang linggo na rin pero hindi pa sila nakakapag exchange ng numbers. Hindi rin naman naisip ni Jeonghan na hingin dahil Sehun just magically appears kapag kailangan niya ng kaibigan.

  
  


The past few weeks felt like bliss.

  
  


It was too unreal for Jeonghan. Hindi siya makapaniwala na a person like Sehun exists. Hindi niya inakalang at one point in his life, magkakaroon siya ng ganitong friendship.

  
  


It was so unexpected, but Jeonghan was glad nagkaroon rin siya ng lakas ng loob na lapitan si Sehun at kaibiganin ito. Lalo nang natyaga niyang intayin hanggang sa mag-open up ito sa kanya.

  
  


Kung inaasar man sila ng mga tao sa paligid niya, hindi na niya iyon napapansin. Busy kasi siya laging magkwento kay Sehun para pansinin pa ‘yung mga inggit na tingin sa paligid niya. 

  
  


Besides, Jeonghan doesn’t mind being teased to Sehun. It’s a harmless joke anyway. It’s not supposed to mean anything.

  
  


Right now, Jeonghan was alone and was looking for a table para makakain na siya. Inis na inis siya habang naghahanap kasi ang kulit-kulit nung kapatid niya, kaya tinatadtad niya tuloy ng texts si J.

  
  


Palinga-linga siya sa paligid niya at napansin niya ang likod ng isang lalaki na pamilyar sa kanya kaya mabilis niyang tinago ‘yung phone niya at agad na naglakad papunta sa table ni Sehun.

  
  


Mas kailangan niya ilabas ‘yung hinanakit niya in person, kaysa sa kausap niya lang sa text kaya mamaya na lang siguro si J.

  
  


After eating, nagpaalam siyang pumunta muna sa CR bago sila umalis at dun niya lang naalala na kausap niya pala si J kaya he fishes out his phone to reply. Halos kakasend lang rin nito ng text sa kanya, telling him to calm down at napangiti naman siya. Hindi na sila ganun kadalas ni J mag-usap but when they do, they just pick up from where they left.

  
  


After sending his reply, nagmadali na si Jeonghan dahil malapit na sila malate ni Sehun for their class.

  
  


Jeonghan regrets hindi sila nagpalate kasi boring ‘yung class _as usual_.

  
  


Nagdadaldalan lang sila ni Sehun pero minsan ay pinagsasabihan siya nito na makinig naman kahit sandali.

  
  


Nang sinabi ng prof nila na may group work at binigyan sila ng freedom na mamili ng groupmates, agad niyang hinatak si Sehun na sumama sa kanila. Knowing Sehun, uupo lang ‘yun sa isang tabi at iintayin na may lumapit sa kanya para tanungin kung may kagrupo na siya.

  
  


For the short period of time na nagkakilala sila, napansin ni Jeonghan na achiever si Sehun kahit na mukhang wala itong pake sa acads niya.

  
  


Because Sehun wasn’t used to being around Jeonghan’s friends, sobrang awkward. Jeonghan’s suddenly reminded of the first time he tried approaching Sehun. Napansin ni Jeonghan during their meeting na Sehun was starting to space out and napapadalas ang paglunok nito ng laway niya, signs that he’s nervous. Mukha ring nahihiya itong magsalita kaya he suddenly holds Sehun’s pinky as an assurance that it’s fine, and he’ll be there to help him get along with other people.

  
  


Kung napansin man ng mga kagrupo nila na hawak-hawak ni Jeonghan ‘yung right pinky ni Sehun with his left hand, wala silang sinabi. Jeonghan just continues to give his ideas to the group and whenever Sehun decides to talk, hinihigpitan niya ng konti ‘yung hawak niya sa kamay nito as a boost of confidence for Sehun.

  
  


Syempre, the time given wasn’t enough for them to finalize their idea and output kaya nagkahingian sila ng number for easier contact.

  
  


Kaso itong si Sehun, ayaw ibigay ‘yung number niya. Habang tumatagal ay nawawalan na ng epekto ‘yung mga pagpapacute niya kay Sehun dahil tinitignan na lang siya nito pero ngayon ay ginawa niya ang lahat ng makakaya niya para mapilit niya ito.

  
  


Soon enough, bumigay rin si Sehun kaya agad niyang pinalagay number nito sa notes niya.

  
  


Nang makauwi na si Jeonghan, agad siyang nag-ayos dahil gusto niya sanang kausapin si Sehun buong gabi lalo na’t may number na siya nito. He jumps to his bed, then proceeds to open his notes app para i-copy sa text message ang number ni Sehun.

  
  


He was smiling because finally, nagkaroon siya ng good excuse para makuha ang number nito. But the smile he’s wearing suddenly falters.

  
  


Mabilis siyang napaupo sa kama niya nang makita niya ‘yung sinusuggest ng contacts niya sa kanya.

  
  


Why was Sehun’s number saved under J’s contact?

  
  


He takes some minutes to comprehend the situation kasi gulong-gulo rin siya.

  
  


So si Sehun at J ay iisang tao lang?

  
  


Mariing napapikit si Jeonghan kasi hindi rin siya makapaniwala kung totoo ba ‘yung naiisip niya.

  
  


There’s only one way to find out.

  
  


He proceeds to text Sehun, but addresses him as J first. Then he asks if it was Sehun’s number, because this was Jeonghan who was texting him.

  
  


Jeonghan was restless while waiting for Sehun’s reply.

He waits for hours and hours, even reaching the dawn without any sleep, but Sehun doesn’t reply.

  
  


Hindi na sana bibigyan ni Jeonghan ng meaning kasi baka wala lang naman itong load o nakatulog lang. Hindi na sana siya matatakot at magsisisi.

  
  


_But then, Sehun avoids him until the end of the semester._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was almost 6 PM and Jeonghan was busy walking around the Oval. Kanina niya pa iniikot nang iniikot ito para kalmahin ang sarili niya over the final exam of his major subject.

  
  


Kung meron talaga siyang pinagsisisihan sa buhay, ‘yun ay pinili niyang mag Civil Engineering. Bakit ba kasi paniwalang-paniwala siya nung bata siya na ang tali-talino niya? Ayan tuloy, sinampal ng UP sa kanya na bobo siya.

  
  


Sa sobrang haba ng Oval, napagod rin si Jeonghan nang maikot niya ito. Kinailangan niya lang talagang pagurin ‘yung sarili niya dahil ‘yun yung last exam niya for the week at gusto na niyang matulog.

  
  


Sa wakas, makakapagpahinga na rin siya.

  
  


Hindi na siya busy, so he finally has time for himself again.

  
  


But that means he has to entertain certain thoughts again. Just like Sehun Oh.

  
  


Sehun has been completely avoiding him ever since he texted him. Sobrang frustrated ni Jeonghan kasi hindi niya maintindihan. Hindi ba dapat masaya pa nga si Sehun kasi kilala naman pala talaga nila ang isa’t isa?

  
  


Kaya ano bang mali? Wala naman yata.

  
  


Ilang linggo na iniisip ni Jeonghan ang mga posibleng rason ni Sehun pero wala siyang mahanap na makatwiran ‘yung dahilan. Wala siyang maisip na kahit na anong pwedeng rason para lang majustify ‘yung paglayo nito at halos hindi pagkilala sa kanya.

  
  


Napansin ni Jeonghan na he was starting to get affected sa paglayo ni Sehun sa kanya kaya agad niyang tinuon ‘yung atensyon niya sa pag-aaral para sa finals nila. Mas gusto niyang maka uno sa mga subject niya kaysa isipin pa si Sehun.

  
  


But now that he’s done with exams at wala na siyang ibang kailangan gawin kaya ayan, bumabalik na ulit si Sehun sa isip niya.

  
  


Hindi rin kinaya ni Jeonghan mag-isang pag-isipan ‘yung sitwasyon nila ni Sehun kaya nanghingi na siya ng tulong kay Joshua at Seungcheol. 

  
  


He called the two to meet with him sa 7/11 kasi dun lang sila makakatambay nang wala masyadong tao lalo na’t gabi na. Pumili lang siya ng lamesa sa labas ng 7/11 kasi baka kailanganin niyang magyosi habang nag-uusap sila. Nang makarating ‘yung dalawa, kwinento niya ang lahat, mula sa pakikipag-usap nila sa isa’t isa bilang J at Yeong hanggang sa natuklasan nilang iisang tao lang pala kausap nila.

  
  


“Jeong, baka kasi ikaw ‘yung tinutukoy niya na crush niya.” Sabi ni Joshua sa kanya matapos niyang ikwento ang lahat-lahat. “The description fits. Ikaw na rin nagsabi, nung mga panahong tinetext ka niya na nakasalubong niya crush niya, nagkakasalubong rin kayo.”

  
  


“Sigurado ka bang hindi mo man lang naramdaman?” naka-taas kilay na tanong ni Seungcheol sa kanya pero buntong hininga lang ang naibigay niyang sagot.

  
  


_Of course he noticed_.

  
  


Whenever he was talking, Sehun was just looking at him. Buong atensyon nito binibigay niya kay Jeonghan. Napapansin niya kung gaano kaalaga si Sehun sa kanya. Pansin niya rin na madalas ay namumula ito tuwing bumabanat siya.

  
  


Pero hindi niya gustong bigyan ng malisya kaya hindi niya lang pinansin.

  
  


“Would my answer even change anything? Iniiwasan na ako nung tao eh.” Nagpakawala ulit si Jeonghan before letting himself fall at the backrest of his chair.

  
  


Jeonghan feels bad because it feels like he lost a friend. He lost someone important.

  
  


_Ni hindi pa nga nakakapagsimula storya nilang dalawa, natapos na agad_.

  
  


Inikot ni Jeonghan mata niya out of annoyance at hinatak lalo pababa ‘yung hood ng jacket niya para matakpan ‘yung mukha niya.

  
  


“Alam mo, Jeong…” Seungcheol calls him pero hindi niya man lang tinanggal ‘yung pagkatakip ng hood sa mukha niya, “Siguro para sa’min walang magbabago, but maybe if you told Sehun, meron. After all, siya naman ‘tong pinag-uusapan natin.”

  
  


Jeonghan lifts the hood para makita ‘yung mata niya.

  
  


Parehas na natawa si Seungcheol at Joshua sa itsura niya dahil ito ang unang beses na nakita nilang ganito ito, “Seryoso mo ah.” Joshua teases kaya sumimangot lalo si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Shut up.”

  
  


“But it’s the first time we saw you this serious. Mahal mo?” Seungcheol straightforwardly asks. Sila naman lagi magkakasama at tuwing may problema isa sa kanila, wala nang sugarcoat ang mga sinasabi nila.

  
  


Inayos ni Jeonghan ang upo niya while fixing his hair. Nang matapos siya sa ginagawa niya, tinupi niya ‘yung dalawa niyang braso sa harap ng dibdib niya while looking at his friends who were waiting for his answer.

  
  


Jeonghan inhales a huge amount of air before proceeding. Wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung sasabihin niya sa dalawa niyang matalik na kaibigan eh.

  
  


“I want to try it,” he simply says.

  
  


If the two were shocked by his answer, they don’t show it because Seungcheol just raises his eyebrow while Joshua smiles at him.

  
  


“Bakit?” Joshua asks.

  
  


Nagkibit balikat lang si Jeonghan, “Because.” He simply answers. Wala naman na siyang ibang rason.

  
  


It’s simply _because with Sehun, it feels right_.

  
  


“If it makes you happy, then go for it. Susuportahan ka lang naman namin.” Seungcheol says before finally breaking a proud smile kaya napaikot si Jeonghan ng mata. “Mukha kayong proud parents, _mga gago_.”

  
  


“Bawal ba? Handa ka na sumugal eh,” sagot lang ni Seungcheol sa kanya. Bigla niya namang naisip si Sehun kaya agad siyang napangiti.

  
  


“Because it’s Sehun we’re talking about,” Jeonghan answers after a while. “I’d rather live my life without regrets than having what ifs of what Sehun and I could have been.” He then smiles thinking about a future he could have with Sehun in it.

  
  


Just imagining it already makes him happy.

  
  


“Gago,” natatawang sabi ni Joshua kasi ang laki-laki ng ngiti ni Jeonghan, “Tapang-tapang mo magsabi ng ganyan ni hindi mo nga malapitan.”

  
  


Jeonghan rolls his eyes again. Ang kulit kasi. “I will, okay. ‘Wag mo ko pangunahan.”

  
  


“Sus. Tsaka ka mag ganyan kapag nakausap mo na. Baka olats ka lang diyan.” Pangangasar ni Seungcheol sa kanya kaya agad niya ‘tong tinadyakan sa ilalim ng mesa, “Tsaka mas maganda yata kung magiging apat tayo sa relasyon kaysa sa tatlo.” Seungcheol wiggles his eyebrows making Jeonghan flip his finger at him kaya malakas na natawa ‘yung dalawa.

  
  


“Ulol, akin lang si Sehun. ‘Wag na kayo maki-agaw.” Madiin na sabi niya sa mga ‘to dahil ang lalakas mangasar.

  
  


“Gawa!” malakas na sabi ni Seungcheol, halos pasigaw na. Nanlaki pa ang mata nito dahil parang nanghahamon na siya. “Gawa muna bago angkin, wala ka pala eh!”

  
  


“Fuck you, manahimik ka diyan.” Naiiritang sagot ni Jeonghan pero tinawanan lang siya nung dalawa.

  
  


Now all Jeonghan has to do is to find the right timing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Mukhang ngayong araw na ang right timing_.

  
  


Jeonghan wakes up the next day feeling as if he already had to talk to Sehun.

  
  


Kaya ayan, kahit 9 AM pa lang, bumabyahe na siya pa-Diliman, umaasang hindi pa umuuwi si Sehun sa kanila.

  
  


Wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung susubukan niya.

  
  


Mabilis siyang nakarating sa Diliman, kaso ‘yun nga lang, hindi niya alam saan ‘yung dorm ni Sehun.

  
  


Bobo niya dun.

  
  


But then, he remembered Sehun might not like surprises considering their situation kaya naisip niyang i-text na if he wanted to talk, Jeonghan is just in the area.

  
  


Jeonghan waits for 2 hours, pero wala pa ring reply.

  
  


_Baka tulog pa_ , isip niya. Last day ng exam kahapon kaya baka nag-inom rin silang magkakaibigan. Nakaupo lang siya sa Sunken, busy magmuni-muni tungkol sa buhay niya nang biglang mag buzz ‘yung phone niya, signaling that he received a text kaya mabilis niya itong binuksan.

  
  


**From: my present and future**

hi, sorry kakagising ko lang.

sure. mag-aayos lang ako. meet me sa lagoon? :)

  
  


Napatayo si Jeonghan upon reading Sehun’s text, hanggang sa naramdaman niyang umikot ‘yung sikmura niya.

  
  


It’s been weeks since he last talked to Sehun, so receiving a text from him makes him excited.

  
  


And he’s just happy na kung kailan gusto niyang makausap si Sehun, handa na rin itong kausapin siya.

  
  


Yung kasiyanahan na nararamdaman ni Jeonghan ay agad ring napalitan ng kaba kaya ayan, nilalakad niya ang Sunken papuntang Lagoon. One of his hobbies in order to calm himself down is through taking long walks.

  
  


Bakit kasi hindi siya sinabihan nila Seungcheol na ganito pala pakiramdam nito? Ayan, sumugod na lang siya tuloy siya agad-agad sa Diliman nang ‘di nag-iisip.

  
  


Nang makarating siya sa lagoon, wala pa si Sehun kaya humanap na muna siya ng pwesto na hindi sila gaanong maarawan kapag nag-usap na sila.

  
  


Pinaglalaruan niya lang ‘yung mga damo habang iniintay na dumating si Sehun kasi hindi naman na niya matatakbuhan ‘to.

  
  


Hindi niya naman talaga dapat takbuhan ‘to.

  
  


Busy siyang magalit at sisihin ‘yung damo sa pagiging tanga niya na pagsugod ng hindi handa nang may biglang umupo sa tabi niya kaya mabilis siyang napatingin dito.

  
  


Sehun was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts, with a cap on his head worn backwards kaya the strands of his hair are falling sa side ng mukha niya dahil masyado nang mahaba ang buhok niya.

  
  


Agad na umiwas si Jeonghan ng tingin at ngumiti, because Sehun looks good kahit hindi ito gaanong nag-ayos.

  
  


Hindi nagsalita si Sehun at nakatingin lang rin sa malayo, hinahayaang dumaan ang maya’t mayang malakas na hampas ng hangin sa kanila.

  
  


Although walang nagsasalita, it was still comforting and Jeonghan can’t help himself from smiling.

  
  


Ever since Sehun arrived, wala na siyang ibang ginawa kundi ngumiti. Masyado na yata siyang kinikilig.

  
  


“Hindi ka galit?” Jeonghan’s shoulders shoots upwards nang marinig niya ang malumanay at kalmadong boses ni Sehun dahil nagulat siya, and he was preoccupied with his own imaginations. “Sorry,” habol ni Sehun nang mapansin niyang nagulat niya si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Not really. Just confused.” Maiksing sagot ni Jeonghan, with a smile still on his lips. Sira na yata siya dahil hindi siya makatigil kakangiti.

  
  


“Hindi mo ako tatanungin?” mahinang sabi ni Sehun, as if sounding guilty for what he did pero umiling lang si Jeonghan at tinignan si Sehun sa mata na kanina pa siya pinagmamasdan. “Until you’re ready, Sehun. I can wait.”

  
  


Napansin niyang namula ang tenga ni Sehun pero ayaw niyang asarin ito kaya ibinalik na lang niya ang tingin niya sa mga puno sa harap nila at hindi na niya pinigilan ang sariling ngumiti.

  
  


“Nahihiya lang naman kasi ako…” Sehun starts, fidgeting a little bit kasi kinakabahan siya. “Akala ko sinadya rin siya ni Kuya Soo na sa’yo ibigay ‘yung number....” then, Sehun proceeds telling him how he really thought everything was planned kaya nagalit pa siya sa mga kaibigan niya and they had to explain it to him na iniwan lang talaga nila ‘yung number sa table na ginamit nila noon. Jeonghan just patiently listens to Sehun’s explanation, answering some of his questions na alam niya naman ‘yung sagot. 

  
  


“Tsaka kasi… k-kasi, kinukwento ko crush ko sa’yo tapos… tapos…” Jeonghan tilts his head to look at Sehun at napansin niyang ilang beses itong lumunok ng laway at sinimulan niyang ilagay ang kamay sa batok kaya halatang kinakabahan ito.

  
  


So, Jeonghan decides to help.

  
  


“Tapos ako ‘yung crush mo?”

  
  


Lalong namula si Sehun at pinipikit-pikit nito ‘yung mata niya para pigilan ‘yung ngiting naglalaro sa labi niya kaya natawa si Jeonghan.

  
  


Ang cute masyado ni Sehun.

  
  


Tinignan siya sandali ni Sehun at mukhang hindi ito nakaganda nang makita niyang nakatitig lang si Jeonghan sa kanya kasi namula pa siya lalo. Tumikhim ito ng ilang beses na akala mo may nakabara sa lalamunan, “Oo…” nahihiyang sabi nito kaya hindi na napigilan ni Jeonghan ang sarili na matawa.

  
  


Gusto niyang ibulsa si Sehun.

  
  


“3…” huminga ito ng malalim bago tignan si Jeonghan kaya tinignan niya rin si Sehun. Agad siyang nalunod sa mata nito dahil parang nangangausap na ito mag-isa. “3 years na akong may gusto sa’yo.”

  
  


Then, after a long period of silence with just them staring at each other, Jeonghan gives Sehun a smile, then nods.

  
  


“Thank you for finally telling me,” masayang sabi ni Jeonghan because he knows how hard it is to admit your feelings. Siya pa nga lang na wala pang isang taon, hirap na hirap na. Paano pa si Sehun na tatlong taon na?

  
  


Mukhang hindi inexpect ni Sehun yung reaksyon niya dahil bigla itong nahiya at iniwas ‘yung tingin sa kanya.

  
  


Matapos niyang pagmasdan si Sehun, he decides to call his attention. “Ako rin may sasabihin.” Jeonghan feels his heart pounding harder than it already was.

  
  


“I’d like to try this with you,” he gently says, careful not to shock Sehun pero mukhang hindi rin niya nagawa ‘yun dahil biglang nanlaki ‘yung mata nito at bumilis ‘yung paghinga niya nang hindi pa rin tinitignan si Jeonghan. “Only if you’d like to try it with me, too.”

  
  


Hindi siya tinignan ni Sehun pero bigla nitong binaliktad ‘yung suot niyang cap at tinago ‘yung buong mukha niya bago tumango ng ilang beses habang nakayuko, as if matatakpan ‘yung pamumula ng buong mukha niya kaya malakas na natawa si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Hindi mo ako titignan?” Jeonghan asks.

  
  


“Ayoko, nahihiya ako.”

  
  


“Pa’no kita hahalikan niyan?” pangangasar ni Jeonghan kaya mabilis siyang sinapak ni Sehun sa balikat at kahit masakit, tawa lang siya ng tawa habang minamasahe ito dahil sa itsura ni Sehun. He then scoots closer to Sehun, and places his palm in front of Sehun.

  
  


Mabilis na inangat ni Sehun ang ulo niya para tignan si Jeonghan, “Hindi pa tayo ah,” sabi ni nito nang makakalma na siya.

  
  


Jeonghan smiles, “Yeah, sure.”

  
  


“Exclusively dating pa lang.” Paninigurado ni Sehun pero ngumiti lang si Jeonghan sa kanya at tumango.

  
  


“Can I ask for something?” Jeonghan asks, to which Sehun nods. “Don’t run away anymore.”

  
  


“Papakinggan kita. When you feel overwhelmed, just tell me. I’m here to help you. Iintayin ko hanggang kaya mo na.” Jeonghan softly says, kasi napansin niya na kapag nao-overwhelm na si Sehun sa emosyon, tumatakbo ito palayo at nagtatago. All Jeonghan wants is for Sehun to be honest to him because he can wait for Sehun until he’s ready.

  
  


If Sehun needs time, ibibigay niya. Jeonghan wants Sehun to know na hindi niya kailangan tumakbo palayo sa kanya kasi he’ll patiently wait for Sehun, just like how he just listens to Sehun’s unorganized stories. Walang dapat ikatakot si Sehun kasi hindi naman mawawala si Jeonghan sa tabi niya.

  
  


“Okay,” Sehun replied kaya napangiti si Jeonghan dito. He shakes his palm who’s still in front of Sehun kaya napatingin dito bago tumingin sa kanya.

  
  


Jeonghan smiles lovingly at him, “Can I date you?”

  
  


Sehun’s caught off guard dahil bigla itong natigil at agad niyang tinulak palayo si Jeonghan nang makarecover na siya sa tanong nito.

  
  


“Itigil mo nga ‘yan!” pabulong na sigaw ni Sehun kasi nahihiya siya.

  
  


“I’m just asking you formally, para sure na tayo dito. So accept my hand if it’s a yes, but I understand if it’s the opposite.” Pagdra-drama niya kaya tinignan siya ni Sehun na hindi makapaniwala sa pinag gagagawa niya pero Jeonghan just gestures him to go along with it.

  
  


Sehun reaches for Jeonghan’s hands and places his fingers in between the gap of Jeonghan’s hand as if his hand was the missing piece for the longest time. Hinigpitan niya ‘yung hawak sa kamay ni Jeonghan before smiling, “Of course, Jeonghan.” Inangat niya ‘yung magkahawak nilang kamay at inikot para halikan niya ‘yung kamay ni Jeonghan, making him smile.

  
  


Sehun was just one of the purest souls out there, and he’s lucky he met this man.

  
  


“We’ll make this work?” Jeonghan asks, at tumango lang si Sehun with Jeonghan’s hand still over his mouth as he was peppering it with small kisses, “Okay, I trust you.”

  
  


Sandaling tinigil ni Sehun ang paghalik sa kamay ni Jeonghan para tignan ito at ngitian, “Thank you.”

  
  


Jeonghan smiles, closing his eyes a little bit before opening it again, “Thank you for giving me a chance too. Better late than never, diba?” Parehas silang tumawa ni Sehun dahil sa sinabi niya.

  
  


And just there and then, with Sehun’s hands tightly clasped with his, Jeonghan feels he might be the luckiest person alive on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana lahat kaya mag risk???? cheret heNLOOO kung umabot ka dito, maraming-maraming salamat for giving this a chance and for reading their story!! i hope i gave justice to it. i really really really had fun writing this :”) dapat talaga angst pero di ko [pa] kaya saktan jeonghun so siguro next time na lang!! HAHAHA hamunin niyo ko suntukan sa twitter jk lang wag po!! if hindi ka jeonghunist pero binasa mo pa rin story, halika rito, diba pwede? ^____^v welcome to the family marami pang space dito pasok lang kayo hehehe


End file.
